


long story short-you drive me crazy

by aflor



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hate to Love, High School, Love/Hate, Mikey just really a background character lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflor/pseuds/aflor
Summary: Dani  lives a pretty normal/ boring / traditional life at the city of Iowa. However, everything changes drastically when Karen Clayton begins (once again) a relationship with a man who moves in her house, but with an added factor: two children. Jamie Taylor surely turns Dani's life upside down, and she's not quite sure if she hates it or loves it.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 94
Kudos: 116





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic as you can notice because I haven't mastered quite yet my writing style. So, please bear with me. Also, I really liked the plot, let me know what you think, if you may be interested on this particular story, so I keep writing it.  
> Recommendations welcomed. Be safe,
> 
> xx
> 
> A
> 
> ps: this is sort of an introduction? hence the shortness, let me know if you prefer longer or shorter chapters.

“Danielle?”. Silence. “Danielle _?_ ” Dani could barely hear a distant voice as she tried so hard to concentrate on something that could finally make her see the stars. Again, she failed. “Babe? Did you come or not?”. Those words made her come back to Earth, to miserable, miserable Earth. “ _Oh yeah, yeah I did. Sorry I - I guess I didn’t hear you”_. Dani giggled, falsely, as a way of reassuring her boyfriend he did a great job. A lie, as always. This had become an habit; she already gave up on reaching an orgasm whenever she had sex with her boyfriend, however, she often tried to think about things that could make her horny enough to feel just anything more than that pressure and desire of it to be over.

She just sat there, hugging her knees, watching Eddie dress as he prepared to go to soccer practice. It was sort of a ritual, every Friday afternoon, Eddie would go to her house just before his practice, and they would usually have sex, ”this will help me improve my performance later” , that’s what he playfully said, which really made Dani’s stomach twist. Sometimes, it wouldn’t happen, for example when she was on her period or when she had her usual headaches, and they would just stay in bed talking and making out a little. It wasn’t like she didn’t like him, or love him, she really did, it only was this part of their relationship which didn’t click. And she just consoled herself thinking she was just one of those people who simply didn’t enjoy sex. Unlike most of her friends. She had been in a relationship for three years now, starting at fourteen, when her long life best friend Edmund asked her out much to her surprise, and more surprisingly enough, she said yes. It was something that everyone but her seemed to have seen it coming, so she just thought it was right, it was expected, and so she embraced it.That being said, it’s not as she had any time to experience lots of things, so at the back of her mind she thought maybe she was truly missing out, though she purposely didn’t dig on those thoughts, and so she went with the flow.

Dani didn’t know exactly why, but she felt something weird on her gut since her mother told her they had to have a very important conversation at dinner. It’s not like she didn’t do those kinds of announcements before, she was an extremely dramatic person, after all, she was a Leo. But something seemed different, actually for a while now. Karen looked fresher, smoother, definitely more cheerful than usual. And that scared the hell out of her. Avoiding overthinking as she usually tried, she headed to the shower right after Eddie was gone. She couldn’t help but feel a little dirty after sex. She agreed to meet Rebecca and Ana at the high school campus, where the boys were practicing. She couldn’t think of a dullest plan, but her best friend Rebecca was obsessed with Peter Quint, who was at the same time Eddie’s best friend. Also, Ana was interested in checking out the new students who were joining them later when classes started again.  
Dani opted for a pair of mom jeans, and an oversized pale pink t-shirt, and with some white converse on she was good to go. She was really a natural beauty, _effortless_ beauty, as she often got from her friends and family, but she wasn’t so sure herself about that.

\--  
The afternoon went by surprisingly fast, between Becca’s sighs following Peter every move and Ana ranting about the way it was impossible for boys to keep it in their pants. Dani could only think about the upcoming conversation waiting at her home. She headed there finding herself walking too fast, like almost running, impatient. Thinking about how her friends tried to keep her there and she had to repeat a thousand times she really had to leave, and also, about how she felt when she said Eddie goodbye and he kissed her too effusively in front of everyone, and how she felt overwhelmed by it. She concluded in her head she wasn’t feeling herself lately, which she blamed it on her upcoming period.

When she made it home, the sight of an unrecognized car parked at the front door made her heart pound heavily on her chest. She got inside at the same time she began to hear strange voices, one of a man, she was sure, and… a girl, and a boy. “Danielle _?_ Honey is that you? _”_ Karen shouted at the door, in a tone that Dani unfortunately, recognized. _Oh god, not again_ she thought to herself. As she made her entry to the living room, her mother began her speech: “Oh Danielle, meet my boyfriend Dennis, and his children Jamie and Mikey. They’re gonna move in with us”. Dani thought she was gonna choke.


	2. Go fuck yourself

“Excuse me? What the f-?” Dani said without thinking. “Nice to meet you too” said the girl standing in front of her, not letting her finish the curse. “Danielle! Manners!” Karen blurted out. “Oh. I’m, I’m so… I’m so sorry. I'm just confused right now”. Mrs Clayton smiled awkwardly as she literally commanded everyone to go sit down and have dinner. Dani couldn’t believe what was happening; apart from the strangeness of the whole situation, she felt a pair of eyes fixating on her at all times, which made her feel weird. She didn’t understand why she felt so nervous about the presence of this other girl she didn’t know, and also she couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful and relaxed she looked. Well _that’s_ effortless beauty, she thought. It wasn’t the first time Dani could feel her stomach turn when she first met a girl, she kind of had these crushes, this intense admiration towards some women she met throughout her life, and she thought it was only admiration, unless until now.

“Well it wasn’t love at first sight, per se.” Karen continued sharing their love story with everyone. The woman really loved talking about herself, but when she was in love, it was just too much to handle. “I had served him at the bank several times, when suddenly one of those days it clicked. _Oh this man, I have to know him_ , I thought.” Dani sighed louder than she intended to. “And that was it, I asked him out. Oh this man, he never in a million years would have made the first move, he’s so discreet”. If her mother said _Oh this man_ once again, she’d burst. Dani took a quick peek at the man who was shyly smiling; he tried to say something but was obviously interrupted by Dani’s mother. She then looked at the daughter, Jamie, who was smiling sarcastically to herself, softly lifting a brow. Dani heard all the story, which was being told painfully slowly, and in a very repetitive way. Apparently they fell in love at the bank where her mother worked, they’d been dating in secret, for some months now. The man, and his kids, were British. The only thing she didn’t understand is _why_ , why the hell all of them were moving to her home. Why was she inviting a man and his whole family to stay when she only had known him for a couple months.

“So. I know you’re wondering, my sweet girl Danielle”. Dani rolled her eyes, oh how she hated to be called _Danielle_ ; only her mother, and Eddie and teachers would call her that, and she found it so annoying. “Thing is, this poor family was living in an awful, little, tiny flat, all three there. I couldn’t let that happen”. Dani heard Jamie clear her throat heavily, feeling her irritation. “It took a lot of convincing, this man, he’s so proud. But well, he’s still finding his way in the States, so that equals little money. Therefore, I thought we could all live happily together and share the expenses. It’s a win-win you see, we can all get to know each other, a big family like you always wanted!” Karen shouted this last part too enthusiastically. _Well, I wanted a big family, but not like this_. “I think it could be fun, thanks Karen”, the young boy said, talking for the first time in the evening. The rest of the dinner, thank God, was spent smoothly. Karen finally let the poor man talk, and so Dani could know a little more about him, and his family. She decided, as a first impression, that they were certainly good people. It was strange as hell to suddenly share her whole life with them, truth be told, but she thought that like all of her mother’s previous relationships, this wouldn’t last long. She discovered then that both the daughter and the son were going to attend the same school as her, Mikey would start middle school while Jamie apparently would start her last year, like herself; although she was a year older than Dani.

The house was neither too big, nor too small. There was a guest room next to Dani’s, certainly smaller, where Jamie would stay. Then they had to accommodate the “messy room”, as they referred to it, which was downstairs, full of boxes and lots of things belonging to Dani’s dad; that’d be Mikey’s room. Dani decided to pay a little visit to her room neighbour, to introduce herself properly. She knocked at the door softly, and she heard a ‘come in’ from within. The girl was unpacking her suitcase, and was already in her pyjamas, which consisted of a really _really_ oversized The Smiths t-shirt. _God, that’s sexy_ \- she thought and immediately regretted it. Jamie looked at her, heavily lifting her left brow. “So? What do you want?". _Wow, rude_. “Oh, I just, I came to properly say Hi, and to tell you that-” but she didn’t let her finish. “Look, blondie, I don’t have any interest in being friends with you, or to even know you. I’m fucking sure all this nonsense will be over soon. So, save it”. Dani lifted her brows exaggeratedly, as she couldn’t believe how harsh she was being without reason. “Okay” she said, as she headed to the door to leave. However, she felt really upset by all of it and decided to turn around last minute “Look, I was just trying to be nice here, I’m not a big fan of all this situation either, but at least I don’t take it all on some stranger. So, note taken, now go fuck yourself.” She couldn’t believe she said that, her cheeks were flushed, she was sure, like all of her blood would've suddenly gone to her head. She didn’t wait for her response, quickly exiting the room, feeling a little bit embarrassed but at the same time proud of herself. She heard her say _woah_.

It was going to be a long night, she felt as awake as an owl. She couldn’t stop thinking about her brief encounter with the girl, and how difficult was going to be from now on; living with her, going to school with her, probably sharing the same group of friends eventually. Hard. Also hard because it was painfully embarrassing to admit how insanely turned on she was by that young woman. _Get a fucking grip, Dani_.

The last holiday weekend passed between lunches and dinners shared with this new family unit. Awkwardness between her and Jamie persisted, contrary to her incipient relationship with her _step-brother_ who seemed to be super sweet. Fortunately, her mum was so excited about this ‘new reality’ that she would come up with ‘fun’ family plans all the time, and she admitted to herself that maybe a little break from her boyfriend and even from her friends was welcomed, given that next Monday classes started and everything would revolve around them again.

Monday morning, Dani overslept a little. Once downstairs, she found herself only in the company of her ‘new siblings’ for breakfast. Not being used to having company in the mornings, she felt embarrassed about her looks: very _very_ sleepy hair, and her old worn out pyjamas with little kittens all over it. “Morning” she said. Mikey answered her cheerfully, and she only got a soft _hey_ from the other one. Then silence, awkward silence. “Girls, I wouldn’t fancy to interrupt this marvellous conversation, but I think we should hurry up or else we’ll be late for class. And I don’t want to be late being a Brit on his first day of middle school in the States. You know, _disgraceful_ ” Mikey pronounced that last word purposefully slow, which made Dani burst a little laugh. “First of all, don’t be fucking pompous. Talk your age, or you’ll surely have a bad time at school. Secondly, you’re right, so let’s go.” Dani observed the siblings interact amusingly, she thought that this was what she had been missing being an only child all her life.

Dani lived close enough to school to go there by foot. On the way there, she made small talk with Mikey, Jamie just listened to them as she smoked a cigarette. When her eyes met Jamie by accident, she would quickly look down, feeling her heart racing. _What’s wrong with you, idiot?._ She felt tremendously nervous when she saw her group of friends waiting for her at the entrance, including Eddie. “Bye ladies, have a nice day” Mikey headed to the building her class was supposed to be; Dani noticed how Jamie rolled her eyes heavily after hearing the word _ladies_. They got closer to the group and before Dani had the opportunity to introduce Jamie to them, Eddie jumped on her to kiss her “Hi babe, I missed you”. Jamie shook her head with a sided smile as she said “Of course...” with a very intense British accent, as she entered the building leaving the group hanging there. “Whoa, what was that?” Peter asked, amused. “More like who is that, Dani?” Rebecca added. “No, no _what_ is that? Savage thing, no manners.” Peter continued teasing. “Hey” Dani looked at Peter with a warning. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll explain to you guys everything at lunch break, don’t wanna be late today.”

\--------

First day was slow. Although most of the classes were mere introductions to the subjects, it seemed sometimes endless. Dani noticed she shared only three classes with Jamie, and two of them, included her but not the rest of her friends, which she really appreciated. She noticed Jamie was alone on lunch break, and as tempting as it was to go talk to her and tell her to join them, she knew she’d still have that shitty attitude. It called her attention that almost at the end of the break, she saw Rebecca’s sister Chloe sitting next to her, talking and they seemed to really connect. For the first time, she saw Jamie smiling, like _really_ smiling, and she didn’t know why it was painful that that didn’t happen when she was around;

Chloe was Rebecca’s twin sister, however, they couldn’t be more different. She almost never hung out with them, it’s like she and Becca had purposefully deviated their lives as much as possible to be able to find their individualities, which was really hard being twins. It’s not like they didn’t get along, when they ran into each other at parties or at school trips, they were inseparable. But their relationship was so intrinsically intense that when they fought, oh boy, be sure to be as far as you can when that happens. This being said, she felt a little uneasy, knowing that Chloe was openly bisexual; although she was being quick to judge, her gay radar was almost a hundred percent sure of Jamie being at least… queer. _Are you jealous Dani Clayton?,_ _god you’re a lost case_. She scolded herself.

Days passed, and her mind couldn’t stop swinging. First, she was extremely annoyed at anything Eddie related. Second, she couldn’t help being displeased with the fact that Jamie willingly decided to hang out with Chloe and her friends rather than hers. Third, Karen and Dennis’ relationship was on a roll, which meant… more Jamie. It was the first Friday since classes started, which meant: huge house party at Peter’s. She was so not in the mood for parties, of that she was sure. Even worse, she realized Friday meant sex. Oh god, she certainly wasn’t on the mood for that, and her period didn’t fucking come. Of course, she could make up something, or even tell Eddie she just didn’t want, but something on the back of her mind told her that had to do with Jamie, and that irritated her a lot. She didn’t have the energy to argue with her friends about not wanting to go to the party, so she killed two birds with one stone: told Eddie not to come that afternoon, given that she and her girlfriends were going to be hanging out getting ready for Peter’s thing. And it was true.

Ana and Rebecca were smoking weed trying to convince Dani to have some, which she obviously rejected because she was such a _good girl_. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Jamie intentionally entering her room “Hey gals, ermm, would you mind to share?”. _Shameless_. “Well I know I haven’t been the most polite person but, I dunno, that sweet smell made me want to fix things.” She said all of this looking at her friends, but not her. Both Becca and Ana laughed out loud at Jamie’s boldness, but she didn’t. It made her furious how badly she treated her, without reason. It turned out their friends got along really well with Jamie, which resulted in them trying to convince her to go to the party. “You know girls, I really hate American parties, not my thing”. Dani rolled her eyes at her pretentiousness. “Oh yeah. I think it’s a good idea you don’t come”. Dani said. Jamie lifted a brow, something Dani already found typical of her “Wow, sudden change of mind. I’m dying to go.” she replied smiling and without looking at her. _She wanted to kill her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the party's going to be very interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chap and didn't feel like you lost some brain cells reading it because I couldn't forgive myself.  
> I can't tell if the chapter is too long, you tell me please.


	3. Sis

Dani was already regretting her decision. She should have stayed home. Another thing she was regretting, her outfit choice: a very, _very_ tight short black dress, which she had to be pulling down constantly in order to not show her charms to every person attending that party. _Why do I have to even listen to my friends?_ she thought; it was something constant in her, an impulsive desire to please others at all times, everyone but herself. She hated that about her personality, and even more, she hated that she wasn’t capable of changing it. 

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or her mind playing tricks, but she felt Jamie looking at her intensely, as if she would be trying to undress her with her eyes. _Probably the alcohol_ , she concluded. The party was at that exact moment where nothing made sense, everyone being wild for no reason, merely for the fact of being young and recklessly stupid (and drunk). Her friends were playing beer pong, the boys were ‘fighting’ in the pool, people she barely knew making out as if the world was going to end just the next day. She found herself trying to take a peek at her housemate, making sure she'd be unaware of it; she had been all night with Chloe and that group. She didn’t want it to admit it, but she wondered why the hell she would get along so well with everyone but her, given the fact that she hadn’t done anything. Yeah, it hurt her, and that didn’t even make sense, but still. Dani’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she felt someone _wet_ pulling her arm trying to get her to move. “Come on babe, dance with me”. 

Eddie was unquestionable drunk, given the fact that he wanted to dance, _in public_. He was one of the populars yeah, but she knew him more than anyone else, under all that facade, he was a very shy self-conscious person. “No, Eddie, please I’m so dizzy.” she tried to make an excuse but Eddie kept trying to drag her to the middle of the living room. The music was so loud she couldn’t even listen to what her boyfriend was saying to convince her. But then, she saw Jamie dancing with Chloe, right there, or maybe she should say that they were fucking with clothes on. She felt breathless, and she was sure her face would look redder than usual; her eyes were met by Jamie’s by a nanosecond and then she realized, by how she looked at her, smirking, she was trying to make her jealous. _But why_ . “Fine let’s go” she finally said, and she positioned just next to where Jamie and Chloe were dancing. _She wanted to play? Well that was it_ . Dani knew how to tease, she brushed herself against Eddie and not precisely in a soft way. “Fuck Danielle” she heard him whisper in hear ear and they started to make out. When they stopped, she realized the girls were gone. She felt uneasy, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to keep going with the show. “I’m going to go look for the girls and check on them”, she lied, leaving her boyfriend standing there, all alone and probably… horny as hell.

She really needed some air, and there in the backyard she found her friends smoking. “Where have you been _bitch?”_ Rebecca teased her. “Well I saw her very busy with Eddie right there”. Ana uttered and Dani hushed her, finding herself blushing. “Come on Dani, smoke” She was really drunk, she certainly didn’t need to be high as well. “Nooooo!” she shouted by dragging the word excessively. They all laughed, Dani was starting to feel the alcohol going to her head. “Oh my God, guys guys guys!” Ana was whispering. “What?!” Rebecca and Dani answered in unison. “Becca, your sister, oh my god, the Brit, they’re making out”. Just before looking their way, Dani felt her whole stomach turn, like she was going to throw up any minute. There they were, right by the pool, Chloe was literally eating the other one. Well now it was clear, she _was_ jealous. Danielle, the perfect daughter, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect friend, was being unbearably jealous about her new step-sister /roommate /enemy, and it was driving her crazy. 

“Hey Ana, pass me that joint”. Becca and Ana’s faces changed into a very exaggerated surprised expression. She smoked, at first shyly, then hard, like she wanted to turn her mind into a blind spot, a blank space. Not happy with that, she and her friends decided to take a round of vodka shots. _Oh God_ _I’m going to regret this tomorrow and the rest of my life too_ , she was able to tell herself; that was just before, just before she lost it. She was being wild, not like herself at all, she climbed the living room table and started dancing like nobody was watching. Needless to say, almost half high school was indeed watching her. “Man, your girlfriend's feral. I mean I’m sure my mother wouldn’t enjoy this, but I certainly do” Peter joked to his friend. “It’s not funny, cut it” Eddie wasn’t so pleased with this situation, maybe it was because Dani was pretty much showing her underwear to every soul at that party. Dani’s friends tried several times to get her down the table, but she just wouldn’t want to; then she felt a strong pulling coming from nowhere. Jamie made her come down, and she was too astonished to say a word so she just followed. “Is it funny mate? This is your girlfriend here, you should take care of her and not let your friend enjoy the show.” Eddie was petrified at the remark, he certainly felt awful and told off. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t go so fast I’ll throw up.” Jamie seemed uninterested in listening to her complaints. They finally reached a spot outside Peter’s house, at the front yard, the music now sounding at the distance. An awkward silence followed up for at least five minutes. “You shouldn’t smoke or drink if you can’t handle it”, Jamie scolded her. “And I should listen to anything you say _why?”_ Dani felt the whole world spinning as she tried to escape Jamie’s grip, who was holding her down to a car. She wouldn’t let her go. “Listen, you were doing the hell of a show, in front of everyone, believe me you don’t want to go there again. You’ll thank me tomorrow.” Dani felt so irritated. “No the hell I won’t. You’re an awful person… to _me_ ”. Jamie sighed exaggeratedly. “Look, I’ll tell you this since I reckon you won’t remember half of it tomorrow, but I don’t… _dislike_ you the way you think I do. And I certainly don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Dani was looking at her with a look which expressed both surprise and confusion. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Jamie asked her as Dani seemed to be studying her. She saw her open her mouth in surprise. “You care about me!” Dani started laughing putting her arms up. “You’re too drunk.” Jamie said in an amused tone. Dani came closer to her, dangerously close, as she held Jamie’s shirt collar with both hands. “What is it _sis_ ? You _liiiiike_ me?” Dani exaggerated the world playfully. “Dani.” Jamie said in a serious tone now. “You’d wanna kiss me?” Dani came so close her lips actually brushed against Jamie’s. Jamie let out a groan.

“Hey! Dani! Let 's go home.” Eddie seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Jamie pulled away abruptly at the sound of his voice. “Don’t worry mate, I’ll take her home, after all we live together.” Jamie said in a tone Eddie didn’t seem to like. “No, I’ll take her. She’s my girlfriend.” Jamie involuntarily turned her hand into a fist, swallowing heavily. “Then we all can head there.” She didn’t want to leave her alone with him. Dani observed the whole situation in silence; she didn’t know why, if it was because of her awful state, or that she was enjoying that they seemed to fight for her. “Hey guys no worries, there’s plenty of Dani for everyone” Dani joked, but there was no laughter in response. “K, tough crowd” Eddie took her by the hand ready to head out and Jamie followed them. She saw Dani slightly turning around, without Eddie noticing, blinking at her. She rolled her eyes, trying to avoid thinking of the sudden fire she felt inside. 

…..

Next morning felt like hell. Her head wouldn’t stop spinning, and she could barely open her eyes. It was 9am and she couldn’t sleep because of all the noise coming from downstairs. She wanted to literally die, at least that way she could rest. Hell felt an oasis compared to what she felt when her mother opened her door without any care stomping into her room. “Morning sweetie!” Karen shouted with a high-pitched voice that felt like she was being blown by a hammer. She tried to cover her face with the pillow as her mother opened the curtains and the sun made it through the whole room. “Fuck mum close the curtains I want to sleep!” Karen looked at her with a strange face and took the pillow out of her face. “Firstly, language! Secondly, we’re having a family barbecue today so start prepping”. She surely hated that her mother would tag every single thing they did with the word _family_ before it. _For fuck’s sake it’s 9 am in the morning in a Saturday,_ she cursed on her mind trying to avoid at all costs hearing her mother’s voice again. “I expect you to be downstairs to have breakfast in ten minutes, so hurry up.”. _Fuck my life._

Dani opted for a quick shower, to try to wake her up a little. The problem was, that made her remember all the events of the previous night, and she felt mortified; she recalled some things, not everything but the main ones…. she remembered. Jamie making out with Chloe, she almost kissing Jamie outside Peter’s house; the latter made her feel an unwelcome warmth between her legs. On top of that, she had to spend the whole day in the company of Jamie, and she felt extremely embarrassed only thinking about it.

It turned out getting out of her room took more than ten minutes. Fortunately, her mother didn’t say anything else, maybe she took pity on the miserable state of her daughter. When she went downstairs, wearing a simple white t-shirt, and some black high-waisted jeans, she found herself in the kitchen alone with Jamie. She swallowed, and she sensed the alcohol still in her mouth. “Hi” she said shyly. Jamie smiled at her, saying _hi_ back. “Our parents and my brother went to buy some groceries.” Jamie informed her. “Oh, okay.” She already noticed the change of air between them, maybe due to their more than friendly encounter the night prior. She had to swallow again when she checked Jamie out and realized her nipples were _too_ visible through her tank top. 

“Hey, my eyes are right here y’know” Jamie messed with her. Like it happened every time she was nervous, Dani started stuttering. “I - I’m. I mean -” Jamie helped her out. “It’s okay blondie, breathe.” She hated being this clumsy. “I’m still drunk.” Dani confessed and Jamie chuckled. “Yeah no shit!” They remained looking at each other with half smiles When they finally tried to break the silence, they talked at the same time. “No, no you go first” Jamie gave the floor to Dani. “So… are you and Chloe… a _thing_?” She saw Jamie’s face turned to an uneasy expression. Dani felt like maybe she was crossing some boundary. “I’m sorry. Look I know we’re not precisely best friends, you don’t have to--” Jamie interrupted her. “No it 's fine. It’s nothing serious, Chloe and I. I mean she practically threw herself at me. And I’m not made of stone, it’s been a while I don’t…. y’know, I’m kind of starving. “ Dani choked on her coffee. “Oh, oh yeah. I understand.” Dani tried to look as chill as possible. “But I guess I have to talk to her, wouldn't want she’d get the wrong idea. Jamie Taylor is not made for commitment.”

Jamie studied Dani’s face, as the blonde one seemed to look kind of disappointed. 

  
“Well then, are we going to talk about how you called me _sis_ and tried to get me to bed last night?” Dani felt as if there was no blood left in her body, as she saw Jamie shamelessly looking at her lips. Her heart beating heavy on her chest, her senses sharp like never before; she was able to smell Jamie’s perfume and it felt intoxicating. “Am I interrupting?” _Again. Eddie. Again. Coming out of nowhere._ Jamie was noticeably irritated by his once again triumphant entry. “What the hell!” Jamie couldn’t and didn’t want to hide her annoyance. “Really Dani do you _ever_ get a fucking break from this man or what?”. That was the last straw for Dani. Just before Eddie had the chance to say something, she threw up her whole breakfast right in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one's longer. Sorry for that.
> 
> I was thinking maybe I should write the next one including more of Jamie's perspective,  
> so we get to know more about her feelings. Let me know if you'd like that.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback!
> 
> ps: if there's any topic you'd be particularly interested in seeing, lmk. :)


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> A promise is a promise, some of Jamie's thoughts are showed in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think 
> 
> Let's see where these two cute fools relationship goes!
> 
> (sorry for the typos)
> 
> ✿☺

Some weeks passed between family lunches, family dinners and family weekend road trips to “bond” (something extremely necessary according to Karen). She seemed obsessed with all of this assembled family thing; although at first Dani hated the idea and thought it would end in a couple days, almost one month had passed since the Taylor family entered her home, and she had to recognize she wouldn’t want Jamie out of her life now.

Dani and Jamie’s relationship was being built slowly but firmly . It’s not that they suddenly were like two peas in a pod: they certainly didn’t tell each other everything that went on in their minds, or were all day glued to each other even living under the same roof. Dani had learnt that Jamie was a person who needed her space, but, at the same time, she felt how she enjoyed her company, which she valued a lot given the fact that two weeks ago she seemed to despise her. However, she felt herself tiptoeing frequently when they had a conversation, like she was afraid of asking some questions or of knowing some things about her. What she couldn’t deny is that she absolutely loved the way she was feeling, it had been a long time since she had been excited about something, about getting to know someone new. _As friends of course_ , that’s what she always told herself when she had all of these strong feelings about Jamie. 

…

Jamie had known abandonment on more than one occasion on the course of her short life. Her mother, Louise, had left them when she was seven; she refused to talk about it with anyone, in fact, whenever someone asked her about her mum, she’d say she was dead. She knew that woman fucked her up forever, and she refused to give her any kind of importance whatsoever. Her father, Dennis, tried several times to make her go see a therapist but she just refused; nevertheless, at the age of fourteen, her father set her up to meet a ‘friend of his’, someone called Tamara. They went to a cafe, and after some vain convo, she realized that the woman was really a therapist; however, she had a massive crush on her: long blonde straight hair, green eyes, cute glasses, _she was going to enjoy this_ , she thought. Unfortunately, her father realized she wasn’t taking it seriously so the meetings came to an end, and that was it. Louise was a _taboo topic_ in the Taylor family, and it was a silent agreement they all seemed to have agreed on. 

Pretty much for as long as she could remember, she knew she fancied women: she loved their hands, their natural perfume, their soft skin. She never second guessed it. She never had any problem showing it off; although during her adolescence sometimes she had been called names, she couldn’t care less about what people think of her. In fact, many of those girls who used to call her names, ended up screaming her name, so yeah. 

The problem came when she _fell in love_ for the first time. Nellie. Now Eleanor, as she didn’t feel like it was appropriate to call her by her nickname after all that had happened between them. Long story short: she broke her heart into a million little pieces. She used to think that there was a _pre-Eleanor_ and a _post-Eleanor_ Jamie. After that, she decided she wouldn’t let it happen again, and so she shut out herself from love. From that moment on, the women she was with, she considered _conquests;_ she always warned them “Not looking for anything serious, just a shag”. 

Until Dani. _Fuck_ , the way that young woman had turned everything upside down inside her, it was insane. In fact, the huge attraction she felt since the first time she laid eyes on her, it’s what filled her with fear; Jamie didn’t get along well with fear, she would dig in her heels. That way, she concluded the best option was keeping her out, which ended up on her just treating her poorly. Honestly, she felt like shit by doing it, but she couldn’t let herself go down that road again; at least until now.

_No way this girl is anything else than straight_ , she kept telling herself, as a way to avoid the wandering thought of being absolutely starstruck by this gorgeous being, _Danielle_ . There’s no way a _Danielle_ can be queer, Jamie told herself. On top of that, this new unknown person wasn’t just a gift to the sight, she was also sweet, nice and had a smile that could light up any room. _Fuck, Jamie, you’re ruined,_ she scolded herself for having those thoughts. 

First day of class , Jamie smoking a cigarette as per usual being very early in the morning (and also to calm her nerves); yes she was very tough and all, but she was also human: first day in an American high school, social skills not being her forte _._ She felt inexplicably calm as she observed Dani trying to calm her brother’s nerves as they headed to school, by making jokes and downplaying the issue. However, all of this changed when they arrived at school and Dani got kissed by her boyfriend, _of course,_ she couldn’t resist saying. She felt angry, even though it only confirmed what she already thought.

Then the party. Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was the alcohol, she didn’t give a fuck, she just wanted her. There was no point in denying it anymore (of course all the intoxication didn’t help). One thing she didn’t count on: Chloe being all over her the whole damn night. Turns out she had been so busy secretly drooling over Dani that she didn’t realize her new friend was falling for her; Chloe was beautiful, and hot, and smart, but she only saw her as a friend. She was positively drunk when she decided to make eyes at Dani while dancing quite hotly with Chloe, smirking shamelessly towards the blonde. Unfortunately, that smirk vanished when she saw first hand how that bastard boyfriend of hers ate her mouth, so she didn’t think, she grabbed Chloe leading her to the backyard where they started to make out. 

She didn’t recall ever being as horny as she was when Dani called her _sis_ using a rather playful tone, basically breathing in her lips. There was no going back after that, she thought.

…..

Whether she wanted to recognize it or not, Dani was positively avoiding Eddie. She didn’t know if it was because of this childish rivalry he and Jamie had developed; she didn’t want to fuck things up with Jamie now they were starting to get along. But of course, she felt bad for not coming clean with her boyfriend about the matter. She loved Eddie, and she liked Jamie, _as a friend of course._ Furthermore, she felt something was off with Eddie, like he was acting weird the few occasions in which they ran into lately, although that didn’t worry her that much being honest, as she wasn’t feeling herself at all either in the last weeks.

It was October, and it was already cold. There weren’t a lot of fun plans to do in Iowa, even less with bad weather, so Rebecca came up with the idea of having a girly sleepover at her house... which obviously meant Chloe. Apparently, Rebecca’s sister had taken the _friendzoning_ thing well, she kept being all around Jamie all the time at school, and outside too, which annoyed her heavily. Jamie had got on pretty well with Ana and Rebecca, that did make her happy. 

“Are you sure you want me to go?” Jamie asked for the second time. “You kidding? Come on Jamie you’re part of the gang now, there’s no way out” Dani joked. “I don’t know, they’re _your_ friends, I don’t want to intrude”. Dani frowned. “Since when are you so considerate? Plus, they consider you their friend already, and… Chloe will be there too, who is _your_ friend” Dani said playfully. 

Jamie knew Dani was no fool. She had noticed a change in how she treated her, how she talked to her. And she herself knew too, she was beginning to fall for her, which meant she couldn’t lower her guard.

“Hello my favorite sisters!” Rebecca greeted them causing a look of disgust on Jamie’s face, Dani couldn’t help laughing. 

“So, I have everything we need. Alcohol, weed, and lots, lots of food” Rebecca announced to the attendees. _Not alcohol and weed again_ , Dani thought to herself. “I thought you said a chill sleepover Becca” Dani scolded her friend. “It is! We’ll smoke and drink in a chilly way.” Becca uttered and everyone laughed. 

As a matter of fact, it was completely different from Peter's party. They were drinking wine, calmly talking about everything and nothing, with chilly music in the background. She concluded those were her favorite kind of plans, just her girl-friends and some good convo. She couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable at times, seeing how Chloe tried so hard to get Jamie’s attention at any given chance. 

“So _gurls…_ let’s skip to the spicy topics _por favor”_ Ana’s half Spanish side showed. It was 3 a.m. in the morning, and they all were a little tipsy thanks to the wine (amongst other things). They were seated in a kind of circle with a lot of pillows and blankets; Dani and Jamie on the couch, while Becca, Ana and Chloe were on the floor, Chloe just below Jamie. 

“Dani, you go first” Ana chuckled. “Why meeee?” Dani pouted. Ana shushed her. “You have to answer or _bottoms up_ ” Ana explained. She looked at her friend thinking about her question. “Have you ever faked an orgasm?” Ana giggled. “You’re mean” Dani said as she drank all of her glass. 

Jamie looked at her frowning. Dani felt herself blush. She had talked several times with her friends about how she had a hard time coming when she had sex with Eddie, so she resolved faking it was the best option most times.

“I don’t like this game Anita, and yeah you’re mean when you’re high.” Becca scolded her. “Let’s play never have I ever”

..

“Never have I ever had a crush on anyone who’s in this room” Chloe playfully said. All of them but Dani drank, and she felt her heart beating heavy on her chest. “What?” she uttered. “Well Becca and I had a tiny crush on the Brit here when we met her, I mean we’re pretty much straight but you can’t deny reality” Both of them laughed. Dani felt her ears burning. 

“Seems you’re a _tough nut to crack_ ” Jamie said looking directly at Dani. “Never have I ever..” Dani started, as to divert the attention. She felt how Chloe looked at her displeased. Maybe it was because of the fact that Jamie looked at Dani with dark eyes at all times.

“Used a vibrator” She finished. They all booed as they drank. “That was an obvious one, you’re lazy Dani” Becca told her and she laughed; she honestly only wanted to get out of the previous conversation.

“Never have I ever cheated on someone” Ana said. Chloe, Ana and Jamie drank. She wasn’t sure why that one made her extremely nervous. Her thoughts went straight to Eddie, she had never cheated on him but… she had imagined things, possible scenarios. And having seen Jamie drinking without a worry regarding the issue, made her more nervous yet. She observed Chloe placing her hand on Jamie’s thigh as she said something to her ear, and she felt a sudden heat on her chest. 

“Okay girls, let’s do the lord’s work here. Let’s talk about masturbation.” Becca winked at Dani. “Why are you like this, really?” Dani faked a crying face. “Ssh. Don’t be a child. See, we’re all women, we can share our tips, it’s perfectly splendid.”

“The best ones are when you’re about to get your period. It’s a proven fact.” Jamie said casually as she rolled herself a joint. Dani looked at her skeptically. “Yeah, proven by who exactly?”. 

“Me, and all of my ex shags” she said staring at her. Dani swallowed hard. “Oh I’ll have to try that,” Becca said. 

“Also, if you hold your pee just before, it’s ten times better”. They all looked at her amazed. Jamie smirked. “You know, sleeping _only_ with women has more than one benefit, you learn a lot”. Dani realized how Chloe was drooling over her. 

“I wish I played for that team, really.” Becca admitted. “Well Dani, seems like the key to solve your orgasm problem is to sleep with a woman.” Ana joked. But it hit too close to home. Jamie looked carefully at Dani’s expression. She was pale. “Haha, too funny.” Dani uttered.

Jamie had realized what all of this was about. “Well Dani, as I consider myself your _friend_ already, I must say the solution is dumping the boyfriend.” Although Dani’s friends laughed, Jamie was being a hundred percent serious. Dani opened her mouth to say something, once, twice, but ended up not saying anything.

…

5 a.m.

Dani went to the bathroom leaving her friends sleeping in the living room. When she was heading out, she held back a scream as she crashed with Jamie who was entering the bathroom.

A brief silence followed.

“Your lips are otherworldly” Jamie said, with her eyes a little too red. Dani swallowed.

“Ja.. Jamie, you’re high”

Jamie laughed at Dani's obviousness.

“Yeah I am, but you know what they say, the kids, the dogs and the high never lie” Jamie uttered with a very hoarse voice (which made Dani’s legs tremble).

“Dogs don’t talk, _idiot_ ” Dani laughed. They were dangerously close, _again_. She felt one of Jamie’s arms softly grab her waist.

“Jamie” she warned her.

“I just wanted to tell you, if you have trouble reaching an orgasm, I reckon I can help you with that” She said looking directly at her big blue eyes. “ _Show_ you some tips”

Jamie barely used makeup, however her lips looked naturally red; her cheeks flushed.

“Jamie, we’re _friends_ , remember, you told me before.” She teased.

“I can’t believe he’s wasting you like that. I mean look at you.” She was talking about Eddie. “Don’t play with fire.” Dani stated.

..

"What's happening here?" A very confused Chloe appeared from behind.


	5. Lucky

Dani got startled and she quickly took a couple steps back, knowing for a fact she was suspiciously close to Jamie. The brunette buffed out loud at the sudden interruption.

“Nothing’s happening, Chloe” Jamie uttered with an exasperated voice. 

“She’s high, don’t mind her” Dani added with a fake smile.

“You don’t need to speak for me you know”, Jamie answered with a very annoyed tone.

Chloe observed the whole situation before speaking.

“Dani, may I remind you about Eddie? you know… your _boyfriend_?” she pronounced that last word intentionally low.

“Hey, hey no need to mention that twat in my presence” Jamie said, faking a very serious tone.

“Jamie cut it” Dani was beginning to get mad. “And you, I don’t know what you meant by that but I think my life or my relationship is none of your business.” Dani was already repenting of her harshness towards Chloe; after all she had a point, something was indeed happening there.

Dani resolved to leave the scene, feeling like the worst person in the world even though she hadn’t done anything...yet. Jamie and Chloe were left alone in the bathroom. Jamie was in no condition to talk to Chloe at the moment, so she also left thinking she should really talk to her once sober. 

….

The morning came and as Dani woke up from the couple of hours she got to sleep, she realised Jamie and Chloe were nowhere to be seen. She went to the kitchen to meet her friends who were preparing breakfast already; Becca’s parents were both very important and respectable lawyers, they’d travel almost every week to give conferences and attend different congresses related to their work. So, it wasn’t rare that she and her sister would have their house alone to do wherever they’d want to. 

“Morning babies” She faked being in a good mood wanting to avoid the endless questions her friends would ask her if they saw her with a long face. “Where’s Jamie and your sister?” she couldn’t resist asking, and tried to put the most neutral tone possible.

“I think they went for a walk,” Becca informed her. 

“What is it with her and your sister? they had such a weird relationship.. I honestly think they’re fucking” Ana gossiped. Dani felt a giant lump in her throat at the thought.

“They’re not. At least for now… she would’ve told me”. Rebecca’s words made her feel slightly better. 

She heard the door opening. Jamie entered followed by Chloe who went directly and quickly to the stairs up to her room. “She’s not feeling well.” Jamie told them dryly. 

_Fuck_ , Dani thought. She felt awful as she had the impression that Chloe’s sudden unease was related to their previous night encounter. Truth be told, she was dying to know what she and Jamie had talked about, and she couldn’t wait to be alone with Jamie to ask her. 

“There’s someone waiting for you outside.” Jamie told Dani with an apathetic tone. Dani felt anxious as she went to the front door, feeling even more so when she saw her boyfriend standing there with a very concerned face. _Fuck, fuck Chloe told him everyting. But, nothing happened, right, nothing really happened_ , Dani’s thoughts were racing in her head as she asked Eddie what was he doing there.

“Hey babe.” He said as he pecked on her cheek. _Something’s off,_ Dani could tell. 

She started biting her nails, a habit she had developed when she found herself in extremely anxious situations. They had walked a little just to be seated on one of the street benches.

“So Danielle, I think we’ve been really off and awkward these last weeks.” Dani agreed nodding her head lightly. “You know you can tell me everything. Are you seeing someone or talking to someone?”

Dani heard her heart pounding on her ears. “What? No! Of course not Eddie, I’ve never cheated on you and you know I’d talk to you if something was going on” Dani felt like shit actually, not knowing what would have happened if Chloe hadn’t entered the bathroom the night before.

“Okay, okay” Eddie calmed her. “It’s just, we haven’t had sex in almost a month now, and I feel like you always make excuses when I make plans to be alone with you” He confessed. Dani knew he had a point; at the same time her relationship with Jamie was blossoming, she had been neglecting hers with Eddie. Before she could even reply, Eddie went on. “So, I’ve thought maybe we could take a time out.” 

Dani couldn’t believe it. _Is this happening?_ Honestly she didn’t know how she felt about it. On one hand, she felt a little bad knowing that that had been a wandering thought on her mind for a while now, but she was never brave enough to put it into words. On the other hand, she was terrified of what could happen with Jamie in a _time out_ situation. 

“I think so too.” She finally decided to say. She saw a surprised expression on her boyfriend’s face.

“Oh, okay. I thought you’d fight me a little on this.” Eddie said and she felt awful, again.

“No I mean, I totally see your point, I think it can be very beneficial for us to take a break, after three whole years.” She observed him, as he nodded her head agreeing although her face showed some uncertainty.

SATURDAY MORNING, HOURS BEFORE AT PETER’S

“Calm the fuck down bro, it’s not the end of the world.” Peter tried to calm Eddie’s nerves with an amused tone.

“What the fuck are you talking about, I cheated on Dani man”

Friday night parties at Peter’s kept being a thing throughout the school season. That’s why, the girls would go just every once in a while, on important dates. Thing is, Eddie had been talking to Peter about how his relationship with Dani was being pretty much dry lately, basically about how he wasn’t getting any, which seemed the most important thing to worry about according to _guys_. That way, Peter had been all night trying to pair his friend up with a girl from another high school attending the party (a friend of one of his many flings), which he knew had a crush on him. Letting himself go due to the high quantities of alcohol, plus Peter’s insistence, plus his lack of respect towards his girlfriend, he went to bed with her. 

“Listen, I’ve been there many, many times. Believe me, I know how to get away with this." Eddie was so desperate he'd really listen to whatever crazy idea Peter had on his mind. “Pay attention: you go talk to her, and make her think you think she’s having an affair with someone else.”

Eddie made a face. “What the fuck?”

Peter went on. “Let me finish, you do that, and tell her you need a break. That way, the blame is on her, and you take advantage of that time to let the issue slide.”

That was actually insane, but at this point he’d risk it, thinking at the back of his mind that Dani wouldn’t be willing to do it. Little did he know.

….

Dani had deliberately decided not to tell Jamie about the news. _That I’m kind of single_ , she thought. She certainly didn’t need Jamie thinking she had it so easy with her now. She needed time to think and to be clear about her own feelings, and this sudden turn of events was perfect for it. Although she knew it wasn’t going to be so long until she overheard something.

The way back to her home with Jamie at her side, was being awkwardly silent. She didn’t know why, maybe it was because of not being in a relationship after three years (at least not officially), but she felt more free. On top of that, she was tired of holding back, of overthinking what she should or shouldn’t say; she knew that wasn’t her, there was a Dani inside of her who was brave, who spoke her mind and who didn’t let anyone tell her who she was or what she should do.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Dani broke the silence. Jamie looked at her surprised. Dani found her hangover face kind of sweet.“You shouldn’t smoke or drink if you can’t handle it” Dani added winking amusedly at Jamie. Jamie rolled her eyes at the reference. 

“I guess an apology is in order. I was kind of an arsehole yesterday. I shouldn’t talk shit about that….” she held the insult. “About Edmund.” Jamie apologized. And Dani couldn’t help laughing at Jamie using Eddie’s full name.

“That 's it?” Dani teased her.

Jamie buffed. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” She said as she scratched her forehead nervously, without looking at Dani.

“What made you think you have that power over me?” She teased, again. _God Dani, get a grip you’ve been on a break like for fifteen minutes_ , Dani scolded herself. Jamie opened her mouth to talk just to be interrupted by the blonde again. “Actually, don’t answer that.” She gave her a look that made Jamie smirk.

...

Just in the blink of an eye, they were in the middle of the school week again. That first week after _that_ conversation with Eddie had been weird, she hadn’t heard much from him, which felt as strange as liberating. Jamie still didn’t know about her _new status_ ; they were in a very good place now: seemed as if Jamie was feeling actually sorry for having cornered her like that at Becca’s, so she had been acting less intensely around her. Having said that, it wasn’t like Jamie had stopped flirting with her whenever she had the occasion, but she certainly wasn’t as aggressive as before.

Art was one of the three classes Jamie and Dani shared. The teacher announced they had to do a project in pairs; the theme was ‘Nature’, they had to use natural elements they could find in their daily life and make something meaningful with it.

“I reckon we should do it together, right _sis_?” Jamie turned around to look at her properly, cocking his head lightly.

She just didn't give up on the _sis_ thing.

“You think?” Dani smiled. It was indeed expected that they’d do it together, living in the same house, it’d be easier for both of them; but still, Dani couldn’t help feeling a little nervous by thinking of all the extra time doing a school project together would mean. Searching for the materials in different places, _alone_ , _together_ ; giving it form in any of their rooms, _alone_ , _together_. It was going to be interesting, to say the least.

….

“I’m bored as fuck” Jamie uttered with an exasperated tone. _Gosh I’m dealing with a child_ , Dani thought. They hadn’t even begun the project, they were just brainstorming trying to get to some kind of idea or concept to follow. Jamie got up and started touring Dani’s room, looking closely at the pictures: lots of them were with Eddie, pictures of them from kids until today. “ _Yikes_ didn’t you get tired of him, all of these years?” Dani didn’t know what annoyed her the most, that she was bashing Eddie again or that she was trying to deviate the attention from the project.

“Jamie, we have to do this,” Dani sighed. 

Dani’s heart started pounding hard when Jamie approached her sitting just in front of her on the floor and put her hands on her shoulders.

“Re-lax. We have plenty of time to do it. Why are you so anxious about it?. We could just chill” Jamie said as she studied Dani’s expression. “Oh fuck I see, you’re a nerd! Well fuck me then” Jamie joked.

“Do you know how to talk without swearing? And also I’m _not_ a nerd, stop bullying me.” she faked a pout.

“I would never”. Jamie sounded sincere.

“Fiiiiine. So, what do you say we can do then?” Dani finally gave in. 

“Oh.” Jamie looked at her with a naughty expression. “Do you really want me to say what I wish we could do now?” Jamie challenged her.

Dani could swear her hands were sweating, a familiar warmth starting to build in her low belly. She hated that she could make her feel like that only with a few words; so she decided to play along, see how far she could get.

“Do you dare?” Dani felt powerful, and by the look on Jamie’s face, she could tell she didn’t expect that.

“Don’t try me” Jamie said in a very, _very_ sensual way. 

Dani could get a glimpse of Jamie’s tongue piercing. It was actually subtle, thank God, or she would find herself drooling over it twenty-four seven.

“Did it hurt?” Dani asked her trying to clear the huge tension that has been created between them; she was feeling brave, but not that much, she didn’t wanna rush things. Jamie groaned as she leant back giving Dani her personal space back.

“Barely. I’m not that proud of it to be honest. Nell.. - she cleared her throat- My ex girlfriend kind of convinced me to do it; as well as to get a tattoo. She thought it'd be sexy, and I was practically a child so I listened to her."

“Oh.” Dani replied. She tried to avoid the ex girlfriend topic. “So where’s your tattoo? I think I haven’t seen it” She was genuinely curious.

Dani observed how Jamie’s face lightened up, her smirk so big. “Thing is, it’s on a very hidden place. Like… where the sun does not reach”

Dani’s eyes opened exaggeratedly.

“I guess you’d have to be _lucky_ enough to get to see it” Jamie emphasized the word ‘lucky’ purposefully.

Dani blushed unintentionally.

A tense silence followed. Jamie used the momentum to try her luck.

"By the way, I wanted to make clear that all of what I said when I was high, I meant it. Every word" Jamie almost whispered.

"Can you behave for like five minutes?" Dani teased her. "And also, you didn't tell me what you talked about with Chloe when you went for a walk the other day..." She was so curious.

"Are you my girlfriend that I have to tell you everything?" Jamie faked a serious tone. 

"In your dreams." Dani challenged her.

"Oh believe me, you've been on my _wildest_ dreams." 

Dani's throat dried at the thought of Jamie having _those kind of dreams_ about her.

"And to answer your question... I told Chloe the truth. That nothing was going to happen between us because I'm interested in someone else. Which was pretty obvious and I honestly don't tolerate lies, so... I told her. That _you_ drive me fucking crazy, that I think about you from the moment I open my eyes in the morning, and I certainly think about you when I try to fall sleep; and that although I know you're taken, I cannot control the racing of my heart every time I see your face. So, I guess you know now too." 

_Oh fuck,_ Dani told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I guess this update was fast  
> I know I shouldn't ?BUT I have to say I'm sorry because I think this is rather longer than the others  
> Hope it's not boring tho :')  
> Well we have a love confession here gays!!! Jamie certainly does not waste her time  
> Also, we're not feeling bad for Eddie are we? turns out he's a total jerk  
> Things may or may not get a little hot on the next one ;)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think  
> If you do, I'll try my best to post the next one asap
> 
> take care,  
> xx


	6. Second base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to write something here omg I’m the worst!
> 
> I hope you liked this! Dani really deserved to feel alive once and for all.
> 
> Much more to come. Not gonna lie, there’s some angst coming... hope you’re not against a little drama. I just think they’re so cute together and everything will turn out right at the end I assure you.
> 
> Appreciate the feedback 💚  
> Take care always,  
> Xx

Dani found herself tongue-tied. 

“Hey Dani, you still there?” Jamie was concerned.

The blonde was one hundred percent panicking inside. She suspected or more like it,  _ knew _ that Jamie had feelings towards her. However, until now, all of it had just been teasing; but then out of a sudden, the truth was out. Jamie had been brave enough to share her feelings with her, she had been honest. She couldn’t say the same of herself though; her mind was a total and absolute mess.

Feelings for Jamie? Yeah, she sure had a lot. Nevertheless, she couldn’t put into words not a single one of them. On the other hand, she was terrified once she opened her heart, her life as she had known it before would fall apart. Everyone would be aware of her sexuality, they’d talk about her _kind of_ cheating on Eddie and ruining their seemingly perfect relationship. She hated herself now, more than ever, because she wasn’t capable of giving Jamie any kind of response.

“I gotta go. I… I’m going to my room, too much homework to do.” Dani was stuttering, as always. 

“Dani, we’re in your room” Jamie looked at her confused.

She was just making a fool of herself. She knew for a fact how much she was going to regret it, but still, she didn’t have the strength to face her now. That way, she fled her own room, leaving her house to take a much needed walk trying to put as much distance as possible between her and Jamie.

...

The next few days, Dani tried her best to avoid spending much time with her. As for Jamie, she seemed to have given up on trying to understand what the hell was happening, and she would just play along. Dani could only think (and overthink) about how to deal with all her feelings towards Jamie before she came clean with her.

Becca, Ana and Jamie were in the cafeteria finishing their lunch; Dani had left just minutes earlier to talk to Eddie, who was outside and seemed eager to have some kind of conversation with her. Jamie had noticed how nervous Dani looked just before she got up the table. 

She tried to resist it, but ended up looking towards them anyway, and she cringed at the sight of Eddie caressing Dani’s cheek; she couldn’t help feeling as if Dani would just be playing with her. She wasn’t dumb, she had felt how many times she had reciprocated her flirting, and also,  _ for fuck’s sake,  _ they almost kissed, twice. And now, she just acted like she almost didn’t exist. On top of that, she had to witness how she’d get all affectionate with Edmund in the middle of school.

“Bet they’re gonna call off the break thing” Ana said. 

“Mm, I’m not sure. Dani told me they were really distant these last pair of weeks. She also told me she planned on taking her time, and didn't think of coming back soon.” Becca answered her.

Jamie frowned so hard her forehead hurt.

“What are you talking about? Not following a bit.” Jamie said, confused.

“What do you mean? You didn’t know about this?” Ana sounded surprised, and given the lack of verbal response from Jamie, she went on.

“Like, they’re kind of not dating at the moment, how couldn’t you know?” Ana raised both her eyebrows.

But before she could even answer, Dani came back to the table, with a really pale-looking face. 

Jamie looked at her shaking her head.

“Disgusting.” That’s the only thing Jamie said before exiting the school cafeteria. Leaving the others with a puzzled expression.

Dani knew she fucked up. Jamie had talked to her about how she absolutely hated lies, and being lied to. She didn’t even have the decency to give her any kind of reply when she opened up about her feelings regarding her and now this. It wasn’t her proudest moment.

After class, she noticed how Jamie didn’t even think of waiting for her to head home together, as they’d do every single day since school started. Dani had been so caught up in all of what was going on between her and Jamie, she hadn’t even realized that her friends were starting to be a little suspicious about them. 

She just needed to talk to her, she needed to apologize, to feel her close again. 

“Jamie!” She called her for the third time, as she tried to walk faster to get to her, the other one purposefully ignoring her. “Please” Dani begged.

“Why so interested in talking to me now? Like you haven’t been ignoring me for three days straight and have lied to my face for like two weeks now.” Jamie uttered, not even turning around or slowing down the pace.

Dani felt her heart sink in. She couldn’t take the situation anymore, so she just sprinted and held Jamie’s arm stilling her. Jamie kind of held her breath at the sudden touch. She put out the cigarette she was smoking, now putting all of her attention on the pair of begging blue eyes which looked right at her. 

“Dani… what is that you want, really?” Jamie sounded crestfallen.

“To apologize. I’m sorry, I truly am. I didn’t lie or hide that information from you to hurt you-”

Jamie interrupted her.

“You did that so I wouldn’t start throwing myself at you like a creep. You just needed to say it, you know: “don’t fucking bother me anymore” and I’d just do that. You didn’t have to lie to me.” Jamie sounded hurt. 

“It 's NOT that.” Dani emphasized the negative. “Yeah at first maybe, I thought the problem was going to be you but… I realized it’s me. It’s me who I’m afraid of; that I’m not capable of restrain myself.” She confessed.

“Restrain from what?” Jamie asked.

“From this.” Dani looked a couple of times in all directions, to check there wasn’t anyone else on the street.

Jamie groaned when she felt warm lips join their own. It was quick, wet, rough. Dani quickly pulled away, at the loss of contact, Jamie leant forward searching Dani’s lips.

Dani panicked at her sudden act of bravery, and she thought escaping the situation by running away from her was the best idea, leaving Jamie hot and bothered in the middle of the street. 

...

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck _ , Dani thought to herself. She had trapped herself in her room, not near enough ready to face Jamie after the kiss. Fortunately, the brunette hadn’t tried to talk to her just yet, and she was going to make her best to avoid any kind of encounter that day. She had lied to her mum when she came to her room to tell her dinner was ready, pretending to have a stomach ache. She sure had a weird feeling on her stomach, but not remotely related to food. 

However, at 11pm she felt like she could eat a whole elephant; after all, she had barely eaten anything all day. She got out from her room, tiptoeing in an attempt to not make noise. Given her antecedents of having very bad luck, it came as no surprise that she would run into Jamie at the same minute she decided to finally leave her self-made jail. 

When she saw her with a very  _ tiny _ white towel around her body, wet curls sofly placed on her shoulders, she felt as if she was going to faint. 

“Hey you” Jamie said softly, with a sided smile.

Dani couldn’t find the ability to talk at that point. When she saw Jamie slowly approaching her, placing herself at barely centimeters from her face, she felt her ears burning.

“I reckon we need to talk...about earlier.” Jamie basically whispered.

“Don’t be mean.” Dani uttered looking down.

Jamie let out a silent chuckle. “I am mean? Says the one who kissed me and then ran away. Does my breath smell or…?” Jamie teased.

“Shut up!” Dani shushed her. “You know damn well that’s not the issue here.”

Dani tried to remember how Jamie tasted like. It was a mix of mint and cigarettes; intoxicating and addictive at the same time.

Jamie smiled. “So what is it?” She was shamelessly staring at Dani’s lips now.

Dani closed her eyes, trying to keep some composure. 

“Can we… talk about this tomorrow? Maybe with you wearing some clothes?” Dani sort of begged.

She saw Jamie biting her lower lip, which certainly didn’t help with the heat wave she was already feeling between her legs.

“You’re right” Jamie gave her a playful look.

“I promise I won’t run away.” Dani assured.

Jamie laughed. “I take your word!”

….

_ "I don’t remember having felt this turned on in my whole seventeen years of life.” Dani said between moans. Jamie was getting closer and closer to the exact point where she was most needed. She replied to that confession by looking up at Dani with dazzling eyes, just before coming back to her previous activities. Jamie was leaving quick wet kisses on Dani’s inner thighs. Dani felt there was no air left in her lungs when she felt the tiny silver ball brush against her clit.  _

Dani woke up soaked in her own sweat.  _ How the fuck that had happened,  _ she thought;  _ Is this even possible?.  _

If reaching an orgasm on your sleep was a thing, she really hadn’t experienced it until now. It just felt so real. 

Great, it was really just what she needed. Now she had to face Jamie and tell her about her feelings after having just dreamed of her basically going down on her.

She was certainly tired though. Tired of fighting herself. She felt exhausted; all her efforts trying to cover what was really going on deep inside her, had been in vain. She just didn’t want to keep battling against her heart, she had to let herself be, and if that meant losing things, or people seeing her differently, she didn’t care. She couldn’t keep postponing her own happiness, there was no one else to live her life for her. 

It was a very rainy Friday afternoon. Dennis had a work related trip for the weekend and Karen had insisted on accompanying him. It was the first time he’d visit Wisconsin, and she thought it could be so fun to show him ‘the good places’ there, in his free time. Honestly, Dani thanked God for the good timing; she appreciated her mum not being around when she planned to confess her feelings to her boyfriend’s daughter. However, Mikey had stayed behind, although he wouldn’t certainly be around them all the time like her mum would.

She had been  _ purposefully  _ ignoring her friend’s calls. She wasn’t in the mood for their inquisitiveness. She was in no position to give any kind of explanation about what was going on in her life right now until everything was clearer.

_ I look ridiculous,  _ Dani thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. It didn’t even make sense that she was doing herself up just to have a conversation. She had taken a long, hot shower; she had shaved every hair in sight, and applied every moisturizer she owned.  _ What am I even thinking? _ , she scolded herself. There was no way she would have sex being in a break with Eddie, she really… shouldn’t. She put on a ridiculously short flowery dress and a pair of white sneakers; she cringed when she thought about the fact that she was wearing matching underwear; _ gross, Dani. _

…

Jamie had always considered herself a simple person. Also, she never understood why people would think that being simple was bad, or dull. She liked simple, she liked truth, real, raw. She wasn’t a person who tended to get nervous easily, contrary to Dani; however she couldn’t deny the hint of anxiety that was buried deep down within herself at the anticipation of - the - conversation. 

When feeling uneasy, she liked to rely on comforting things. For example, clothes: she loved jumpsuits with a passion. They were comfortable, practical and cool. So that was what she was wearing, a navy blue jumpsuit with a white blondies t-shirt underneath; her hair, partly up, making her look casual.

When she heard the knocking on the door, she knew that was it. That that instant was the last time she could dream about what would happen when Jamie heard about her feelings.

“ Oh wow.” Jamie uttered. “You look amazing. All of that for me?” She teased.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Dani answered being too self-conscious.

"Never. Why would I? You look gorgeous, that’s a science proven fact.” The brunette said in an amusingly serious tone.

Dani laughed. “Well you really look so… Jamie, which is the best compliment I could ever give you.” She bit her lip unconsciously.

She heard Jamie swallow.

“Can we stop flirting with each other for a second and maybe talk about... _ us _ ?” Jamie said with a wide smile on her lips.

Dani felt a slight shiver at the word  _ us _ .

Silence.

“So...” Dani began, but weirdly enough she didn’t keep going. She didn’t seem to find the right words.

Jamie started scratching her forehead impatiently.

“Dani, what’s the thing with Edmund? Can you explain it to me, please?” Jamie asked extremely softly, in an effort to help Dani out with her anxiety.

“We’re on a break. Actually, he asked me to. He thought I was cheating on him, because… well, because we weren’t having sex, or spending much time around each other lately. So.” Dani explained.

Jamie rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry but he really is an arsehole. He’d think you’re cheating just because you don’t fancy screwing him?” Jamie started ranting. “Well, maybe if he could make you fucking come for a change it wouldn’t be--” 

She got interrupted.

“Jamie, I don’t really feel like talking about him. I want to talk about us, like you said. Whatever happens between Eddie and me, we’ll figure it out soon enough. We both know we’re not who we used to be separately or together, anymore. It's just a matter of time I think.” Even she was surprised by how chill she was about the issue.

“Fair enough.” Jamie blurted out.

"Look. I’m going to say this and please don’t interrupt me because I don’t know if I’d be capable of saying it again otherwise.” Dani began. Jamie nodded.

“I haven’t been the same since you came into my life. Not gonna lie, this doesn’t come unprecedentedly: deep down, I’ve always known women made me feel… kind of  _ funny _ . Like something that was inherent in me, but yet to be discovered, waiting for me to finally embrace it. And I have ignored it so many times, I’ve turned it off once and again; leaving myself empty. I’m just fed up. I wanna be me,  _ fully _ me. Maybe that makes many people angry, but at this point I don’t care. I want to try, I want to feel it all. I want you, and it embarrasses me but at the same it empowers me that you get to hear that I want you.’ Dani sighed heavily as if she had taken a giant weight off her shoulders.

Jamie leaned towards her slowly, holding Dani’s face softly between her hands. This time when their lips met, it was soft, and it was calculated; like they were savouring every moment of it just before something could come and take it away from them. Dani felt hungrier, so she speeded up making Jamie smile into the kiss; the blonde took this chance to slide her tongue, earning a soft moan from her. A not so elegant dancing of tongues started, reaching a point where they had to pull away to be able to breathe.

“Holy shit” Jamie’s curse sounded too funny. "God, I missed your lips." 

Jamie was going to resume the kiss when she noticed tears running down Dani’s face.

“Dani! Hey, what 's up?” Jamie sounded concerned. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t--”

Dani interrupted her by putting one finger on Jamie’s mouth. “Sssh.They’re happy tears, I'm... I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed; plus, I’m getting my period soon, so expect more of them coming.” she chuckled.

Jamie laughed with her and her expression softened. “So...does that mean that I can kiss you again?” She asked, faking innocence.

She didn’t need a verbal reply, as Dani started kissing her shyly at first, introducing her tongue shortly after. She felt a little shocked when Jamie broke the kiss, just to direct her lips at Dani’s neck. She started with sweet short kisses at first, followed but a little sucking, and some biting, which made Dani moan a little too loud. 

Dani’s hands were beneath Jamie’s t-shirt, caressing her low back; she noticed how Jamie’s right hand went down from her hip to her butt, squeezing it subtly. 

“Jamie” Dani sort of begged.

The brunette stopped for a moment.

“What is it? You want to stop?” Jamie asked her sweetly.

_ Never in a million years I’d want to stop but… _

“I...mmh...I don’t think I’m ready yet to fully do it.” Dani confessed.

Jamie took a step back, confused.

“What do you mean, ‘fully do it’? 

The idea of having sex with a woman for the first time surely scared Dani, but being on the verge of doing it with Jamie of all people, fucking terrified her. She feared she would fuck up, make something bad or inappropriate and kill the vibe. She wasn’t ready, but she was too horny. She needed something.

“I dunno, maybe… we could do _second_ _base_?” Dani said with visible embarrassment, not wanting to look Jamie in the eyes.

Jamie looked genuinely confused.

“The fuck 's that?” She said in a tone mixed with confusion and amusement. 

Dani kept looking down.

“Dani, come on. Look at me” Jamie grabbed her from the waist to pull her closer.

Jamie looked at her with sad puppy eyes, making Dani die of tenderness.

“God I can’t believe I’m explaining this. Erhm, there are like baseball metaphors for sex.”

Jamie’s frown made Dani chuckle.

“Let me finish! So,  _ first base _ , it’s actually what we’ve already done.  _ Second base _ , would be…well... come on don't make me say it.” Dani covered her face with both her hands now.

“Jesus Christ Dani, you Americans are really weird.” Jamie uttered. 

Jamie took Dani’s hands off her face. “Babe, I’m perfectly fine with whatever you feel comfortable doing, just... guide me.” 

Dani swore she could feel butterflies on her stomach by hearing her call her  _ babe _ .

“Deal”


	7. with clothes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3  
> So, here's a very cute and HOT chap imo.  
> Tell me if you like it!  
> Take care,
> 
> xx

**“** Is that okay?” Jamie asked with her hand still on the hem of Dani’s dress.

Dani hesitated for a minute, but then she gained the confidence to answer.

“Yeah but.. I’d like for you to take off your jumpsuit first... please” Dani knew for a fact she was blushing.

“Cheeky.” Jamie replied, looking directly at Dani’s eyes. “And also, no problem at all.”

Could be said, Jamie had developed a sort of _gift_ that made it strangely easy for her to get rid fast of jumpsuits (or actually like she would call it, _dungarees_ ) when needed. Her previous flings would praise her for that marvelous and _come in handy_ skill; however, at this particular time, when, in her opinion, the most gorgeous girl in the world was looking at her with eager eyes, she found herself unable to unbuckle the frigging straps.

“Fuck, I don’t usually find this hard to take off my clothes.” Jamie said visibly annoyed at herself.

Dani giggled. “Come here, let me help you.” The blonde said.

Jamie absolutely hated asking for help; even for the dumbest stuff, she would avoid at all costs reaching for someone else. When having sex, she loved and low key _needed_ , being in control. She really didn’t enjoy the vulnerable part of it all, at least not after she got her heart broken; but with Dani.. she knew deep down that it would be an incredibly difficult task to avoid it.

Dani’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest when she found her body extremely close to Jamie’s, as she delicately unbuckled one strap and then the other, _painfully slowly_ , Jamie thought; she helped her getting rid of the denim garment, leaving her in only her - oversized- t-shirt, and panties.

When Jamie took Dani’s dress off and realized she was wearing matching underwear, she couldn’t help chuckling.

“Mmm, seems pretty calculated, huh?” She joked.

“Is that all you have to say? Really?” Dani protested.

Jamie’s eyes darkened at the remark.

“Dani, if I really told you what I think about this sight, you’ll surely be scandalized.” Jamie heard Dani swallow heavily.

“And I don’t want you to run away from me… again.” She teased her.

Dani rolled her eyes at her. “Come on, less talking, more touching.”

Dani grabbed Jamie by her waist to get her as close as possible to her body, and started kissing her thirstily. Jamie groaned at the feeling of Dani’s tongue on hers. She was so horny it actually hurt. She had fantasized a couple of times with this moment, and she kind of felt like she was daydreaming or imagining it all; as if to make it more real, she grabbed Dani’s butt with both her hands, squeezing. hard

“You have a thing for butts.” Dani said, smirking into the kiss. “For yours.” Jamie decidedly replied.

It was so hot and overwhelming how they would touch and cling into each other, talk, even, without being able to stop kissing. It was as if tasting each other was the one and only thing in the whole world which was right, and everything else was just wrong.

“Bed. Now.” Jamie commanded between kisses, as she started walking towards it holding Dani in her arms.

“Wait, wait a minute.” Dani sounded alarmed.

“Sorry, is this not allowed in the _second base_ thing?” Jamie joked although actually she meant it, not having a clue on what the hell that was.

“No. It’s not that.” Dani said slowly. “It’s just that… I can’t do it here, on my bed. You know… the bed where I--”

Jamie didn’t let her finish. “Eddie. Yeah I get it, let’s go to my room.” 

..

“Jamie” Dani’s voice sounded like a plea. 

“Damn… if you keep saying my name like that I might combust.” Jamie said as she cupped one of Dani’s boobs, massaging it.

“Take off your shirt.” Dani’s bossy tone sent a heath wave directly to Jamie’s center.

Jamie obliged. Turned out,… Jamie wasn’t a bra person. She absolutely hate them, not considered them necessary _at all_ , and she found them uncomfortable as fuck.

“Fu-fuck.” Dani stuttered, having forgotten how to speak with Jamie’s boobs hanging basically in front of her face.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you, I never---” Jamie said at the same time she started looking for the t-shirt which had been flown around in the air just minutes before.

“Don’t you dare.” Dani’s bossy tone again. Jamie didn’t know how longer she could take it.

Not being able to articulate anything logical, Jamie leant down to keep kissing Dani, first on the lips, then on the neck. Warm, wet kisses, driving Dani absolutely crazy. Jamie stopped abruptly when she observed how Dani unhooked her bra; Jamie’s jaw dropped.

“Jamie. Neck.” Dani’s plea made Jamie come out from her initial shock.

“Actually, is it okay if… you know, is it allowed to..?” Jamie couldn’t find the right words to ask her if she could _basically_ suck her boobs.

Under normal circumstances, Jamie wouldn’t have a pinch of embarrassment asking something like that when having sex, but with Dani, everything felt different. She knew it was the first time she was with a woman; the first time she had been with anyone who wasn’t her long time boyfriend, actually. She didn’t want to scare her off because of her damn horniness.

“Yes. Yes, it’s alright.” Dani’s assurance came as a surprise, a very, _very_ welcomed surprise.

She didn’t hesitate. She started soft, teasing even.

“More.” Dani pleaded.

Jamie didn’t need much. She started sucking one nipple, taking her good time, taking it between her teeth just before going over to the other one. She actually felt embarrassed at how wet she got by hearing Dani’s little cries when she bit them.

Jamie noticed how Dani started raising her hips in search of some kind of friction. Immediately, she gently placed her thigh between her legs and started pushing it against the soft wet cotton of Dani's panties.

“Don't stop.” Dani sounded desperately horny. 

Time seemed to have stopped, between kisses, bites, moans. However, it appeared that Dani needed something more.

“Jamie.” She called her attention. “Could you… thrust yourself against me?” Dani closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Jamie was caught off guard. “Is that.. is that how you want to come?”

“Yeah… if that’s alright…” Dani was feeling insecure.

“Fuck yeah, of course it is.” _So this is second base_ , Jamie thought.

Dani’s cry was so loud when Jamie started brushing against her, the brunette had to cover Dani’s mouth with her hand. 

“Do you mind? Is that… my brother.” Jamie smirked.

Dani nodded giggling.

They kept going like that, losing themselves slowly with each thrust. Jamie removed her hand from Dani’s mouth for a minute, just to take Dani’s lower lip between her teeth, biting hard, not stopping her movements against her. She knew that would send her closer to the edge, and she was right. She quickly put her hand where it was seconds before, just in time to muffle Dani’s loud moan. They were just too close, her mouth lost on Dani’s neck; Dani’s legs wrapped around her waist, her heels pushing Jamie hard to create as much contact as possible.

“Come for me, Dani.” Jamie’s words were her undoing. And watching Dani come like that, was the final touch Jamie needed to let herself go too.

For a moment, the air was only filled by hectic breathing. Dani was standing on her side, her right leg across Jamie’s body, breathing directly on Jamie’s ear.

“Did we just fuck with clothes on?” Jamie asked, amazed.

Dani managed to look at her, biting her lip. “Indeed”.

They both laughed.

“I must say...second base is something.” Jamie announced.

Dani leaned down her head, shyly. 

“Hey.” Jamie lifted Dani’s chin so she would look at her again. “It was fucking awesome. Can’t wait to do it again.”

Dani kissed her lips sweetly, a soft, chaste kiss.

“I must _also_ say, you’re such a screamer.” She teased.

“Shut up!” Dani scolded her.

…

A sudden knock at the door startled Jamie. She noticed how warm she felt; it was strange, she was really soaking. Then she came back to Earth and remembered last night's events; looking down, she saw a very cute Dani tangled up to her body like a monkey on a tree. 

“Jamie! Aren’t you going to prepare me breakfast?” Mikey said from behind the door.

“Fuck.” Jamie whispered, kind of freaking out about the fact that her little brother was just a door away from her and Dani being almost naked in bed. “Erhm, yea, yea, I’m coming. Wait for me there.” She heard her brother going down the stairs. 

“Dani” she called her softly; but she was really deep in sleep. 

Jamie started caressing Dani’s cheek. Then, she went on tickling her; she saw her eyelids fluttering.

“Stopppp it.” Dani protested, not opening her eyes yet.

“You’re such a grumpy child.” Jamie teased her.

Dani finally opened her eyes, untangling herself from Jamie and stretching, now looking at her.

“And I was here thinking I was going to have another _kind_ of awakening.” Her tone was challenging.

“Dani..” Jamie warned her, then sighed. “I would, gladly. Turns out my useless little brother is downstairs waiting for me to make him some pancakes.” Jamie sounded frustrated; Dani found it cute.

“Now you’re grumpy.” She teased, this time. “Don’t worry, I think third base’s coming sooner than you think.”

Jamie’s shocked face made Dani giggle.

…

Breakfast passed between knowing looks and smiles. And a very confused Mikey asking the girls if he had something on his face given that they were so cheerful.

  


“Come with me, please.” Dani put on her best _puppy face_ in order to convince Jamie to go with her to watch the school’s soccer team play.

“Dani, for the third time, no thanks. I’m not in the mood for seeing that Peter Quint loser, and needless to say... Eddie."

Dani rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

“The girls are going to be asking for you. And I think they’re starting to get quite suspicious yet…”

Jamie looked at her with baffled eyes. “What do ya mean?”

“Well, they asked me if I was seeing someone else… because I told Becca I wasn’t planning on coming back with Eddie really.” Dani explained

“Oh is that right? Why would that be?” Jamie teased her.

“Well there’s this girl… funny accent, hot as hell, a little cranky sometimes…” Dani teased her back.

“Oh yeah, cranky huh?” Jamie started tickling Dani just below her armpits.

“Jamie, no! stop it!” Dani was super sensitive to being tickled. Jamie stopped looking at her quite amused.

“Come on, Jamie.” She insisted again. 

When she saw the brunette hesitating, she took the opportunity, leaning forward on the couch and taking Jamie’s earlobe softly between her teeth, then licking it. “It might or might not be a reward for you if you come with me.” She whispered in her ear.

Jamie’s body trembled at the thought. “Let 's go.” She finally concluded.

...

“Dani, you look so radiant today. You had a pretty good night sleep or...?” Becca told her friend.

Just before Dani could articulate a word, Jamie interjected: “Oh I can tell she had a marvelous night.”

Ana and Becca’s eyes were directed at Jamie’s on the spot. Dani secretly pinched Jamie's lower back knowing her friends wouldn’t see it from the angle they were seated.

“Ouch! I, I mean, this one surely snores like a sailor. I can tell because we're only a wall away ya know” Jamie joked.

“No I don’t! Asshole.” The blonde scolded her, half laughing.

They were looking at each other, so they couldn’t see how Ana and Becca exchanged confused looks.

…

Dani was a little embarrassed at herself, given the fact that she had been all day thinking about the previous night's activities, and as a result, horny as hell. She couldn’t even follow any kind of conversation their friends had while they were having dinner at Don’s pizzas. Of course, Jamie had realized that already.

“Hey.” Jamie kind of whispered to her knowing the others were too in high spirits discussing some yankee shit related to football competitions. “Where you at? Surely not paying attention to that _super_ interesting convo.” She asked Dani and she saw her smirking. She suddenly felt Dani's hand caressing her thigh softly under the table. 

“Dani.” Jamie's voice sounded hoarse. “My, my, we’ve lost you.” Jamie joked, trying to compose herself given the sudden heath she was feeling inside.

Dani turned a little too tense when she felt a pair of eyes kind of fixed on her. Eddie’s. Before Jamie had the chance to ask her if everything was alright, she told her she wanted to go home.

After some shitty excuse she made, something about a family dinner (even though her mother was out of town), they left.

“Jamie can you… do you have a way to make your brother go to some kind of sleepover or something?” Dani seemed desperate.

“Blimey.” Jamie opened her eyes in surprise.

Dani felt as if heaven’s gates had been opened to her; that first _sexual_ encounter with Jamie had unleashed something within her. It felt so good, and it felt so right, that she didn’t want to waste any time, in fear that something bad would happen and it would all be taken away from her: as it had been all of those years, where she had been deprived of all these amazing feelings she was being granted just now, by Jamie.

However, nothing as good as that comes that easily in life, does it? As she waited for Jamie in her room, biting her nails like crazy, feeling like her body was going to transcend some kind of invisible dimension, she started to feel a funny sensation in her low belly. Horniness, yeah, that was taken for granted but, it was something else.

“Fuck!” She yelled, at the same time Jamie entered her room with a triumphant smile. 

“What is it?” She sounded worried.

“I gotta go to the bathroom, wait for me here.” Dani looked pale.

Jamie started talking from behind the door, so Dani would hear it.

“He was actually so excited you know. He said a couple of his classmates were in fact doing a sleepover but he thought I wouldn’t let him stay.” Dani didn’t respond. “Bet they’re gonna be up all night just playing video games, such nerds.”

“Fuck my life” Dani said softly, as she opened the door.

“What happened?” Jamie was confused.

“I got my fucking period.” Dani looked so devastated Jamie couldn’t help crackling. 

“Dani, you’re not dying you know.” She teased her.

“Duh! Don't laugh at me. It’s just that…” Dani began.

“I know what it is. And… I don’t see it as a problem at all.”

Dani’s lips parted, feeling breathless.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS!! So I keep writing ✍🏼


	8. Touch yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is hot  
> but they cute  
> do you sense the angst coming? you better...  
> let me know what you think :)
> 
> take care of yourselves and those around u
> 
> xx

“Jamie, there’s no way we’re having our _all the way_ first time while I’m on my period.” Dani sighed.

Jamie observed her attentively. She could see how upset she was, her worried expression: a cute little frown on her forehead, her full lips slightly parted, ready to let out a gasp at any time.

“That 's alright. I’d never push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Just know that this is not a tragedy, we have time.” Jamie said the last part in a sort of whisper, as she cupped Dani’s face with her hands.

Dani closed her eyes painfully at the touch, feeling angry at herself and at her body for choosing such an inopportune occasion to _act up_ . She thought of it as some kind of karma thing, given that she’d always use this exact excuse -being on her period- to avoid having sex with Eddie; and now, she wouldn’t be able to be with whom she actually desired. 

Almost without thinking, she cocked her head to the side, placing her lips softly on one of the hands holding her; Jamie hummed at the unexpected warmth. It was pretty innocent, yet so incredibly intimate. However, Dani changed the placement of her sweet kisses, now relocated in the brunette’s lips. It was delicate: she just needed the contact, the closeness. They tried to take it slow, but it inevitably grew more and more intense becoming an absolute mess of a _make out_ ; their teeth accidentally crashed, painfully, when they both tried to deepen the kiss by using their tongue at the same time. They laughed as they broke the contact, their foreheads touching. 

“What are we going to do with this?” Jamie asked her sweetly.

“I don’t have a clue, but… God, if I’m horny.” Dani confessed.

Jamie leant back slowly, looking at Dani’s eyes with a look that made the blonde tremble. 

“What’s on your mind. Spill it, now.” Dani’s tone was bossy but inevitably cute.

“Well… as a great poet once said, 'the best orgasms are the ones you have when you’re on your period'.” Jamie announced as if she was quoting some Shakespearian verse.

Dani’s rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Oh, yeah. I think I know her.. that poet I mean.” She teased, remembering maybe _too well_ the conversation they and their friends had that night at Becca’s.

“She’s wise that one. You should listen to her.” She teased back.

“But Jamie…” Dani started.

“Sh, sh, sh. Don’t despair. I have something in mind. Just tell me… do you trust me?” She asked her softly.

“Blindly.” Dani answered wholeheartedly. 

Jamie placed a kiss on Dani’s cheek, retrieving her trust.

...

“You're so bloody sexy.” Jamie couldn’t resist commenting, checking out Dani's body shamelessly.

A very shy Dani was seated on the right side of Jamie’s bed, on her knees. She was wearing a tank top, one she usually slept in, no bra underneath. On top of that, she was in -only- her panties. That particular day though, she hadn’t been mindful to wear sexy underwear in case something would happen (again) between her and Jamie. So, she was maybe a little self-conscious about the white cotton panties with the word “Monday” printed on it, and a little teddy bear waving a kiss. She felt kind of mortified, remembering how her aunt had given her for Christmas the whole collection of _the days of the week underwear_ , and she hadn’t not once, wore the right one on the right day.

“Cute. Wrong day tho." Jamie said pointing it out."Must say, the teddy bear certainly gives a touch.” Jamie joked.

Dani covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. “You’re enjoying this.”

“I reckon I’ll enjoy what's coming, much, _much_ more.” Jamie uttered.

The brunette approached her, taking her hands off of her face. She unravelled Dani’s legs position, making her place them around her waist. They started kissing as if they were starving, there was no place for taking it slow at that point. Jamie felt how Dani was somehow softly grinding into her thigh, which was pretty accessible given that she was in her oversized pajamas t-shirt. However, that’s not how things were going to be this time, so she leaned back, getting rid of her hold, giggling at Dani’s frustrated huff at the sudden loss of contact.

“Jamie!” Dani scolded her, visibly annoyed.

Jamie placed herself at a considerate distance from Dani. Not very far, but not extremely close. It was the right distance to have a very clear and close sight of the gorgeous young woman who was right in front of her.

“Take off your _panties”_ she made sure to use the American word, avoiding any kind of possible mistake in such an occasion.

Dani gasped, looking at her with confusion.

“I want you to touch yourself, for me.” There was no quiver in her voice.

Dani felt as if her whole body had been set on fire. She opened her mouth and tried to utter something, failing. She was too horny to function. _Dani, move, weirdo,_ she thought to herself. _Fuck I wanna do this_ , she also thought, so she just did. She started taking the little white cotton piece of cloth off, painfully slowly, looking directly at Jamie's eyes all the way through.

“Fuck.” Jamie couldn’t really find a more accurate word.

Truth was, Dani didn't touch herself quite often. She had tried several times but it left her nowhere. She tried to come thinking about Eddie, but that hardly worked given that it didn’t work even when they were actually having sex. Then, when her mind would take her (unintentionally) to well... _women_ , she would suddenly feel a heavy guilt and eventually she’d stop and never finish the act. However, as she started brushing one finger softly across her wetness, she realized how different it felt already; Jamie’s eyes were fixated on her, it couldn’t get any hotter. 

“Quicker.” Jamie commanded. "God Dani, you're so beautiful."

Dani started to quicken the pace, and the movements became messy, making her moan so loud when the pad of her hand brushed against her sensitive aching clit; feeling the most relieved there, she insisted on the tiny spot.

“Stop.” Jamie commanded, again. “Are you in a hurry, doll?” Jamie teased her, not feeling even a little guilty about how evil she was being at the moment.

“Jamie, please.” Dani begged, having stopped her movements.

Jamie felt like the actual hell was burning between her legs.

“You're going to finger yourself now, one finger, to begin with.” Jamie didn’t hesitate with her words.

Dani gasped.

“I… I can’t, Jamie. I have a tamp--” Jamie didn’t let her finish, approaching her carefully.

“Can I?” She didn’t want to cross a boundary there.

Swallowing hard, Dani nodded. And then, the inconvenience was resolved.

“Fuck, that was so hot it’s embarrassing.” Dani admitted.

“Now you can” Jamie winked, having returned to her place in bed.

Dani moaned as the first finger entered her without any effort. She started a sweet slow pace, which she had to quicken not so long after, needing more and more.

“Add another one.” Jamie commanded, at the same time she gripped the sheets, clawing at the material in order to restrain herself.

Dani obliged; she was beginning to lose her mind, so she couldn’t resist the urge of pressing the palm of her hand on her clit. “Please let me.” She pleaded, looking at Jamie.

“Go ahead. But don’t close your eyes, I want you to look at me while you come.” Jamie’s voice was husky.

“Fuck Jamie!” Dani screamed.

She was so, so close. She began to feel her body going rigid, impatiently looking for a sweet release. But she needed something, she needed Jamie, in any kind of way. 

“Show me your tits.” Dani said, indecorously.

Jamie smirked. She didn’t have to think, she took her shirt off and threw it away behind herself.

Dani didn’t stop, actually, couldn’t stop, she was almost done, and being able to look at Jamie’s perfect rounded breasts at the same time, felt like heaven on earth.

“Touch yourself too, I want you to come with me.” Dani managed to say between moans. “Please.”

Jamie surely couldn’t deny that. She was actually soaking wet at that marvelous sight in front of her; she took off the last piece of cloth left on her body, and started a zeroing movement with her thumb right on her clit. “Not going to last long.” She announced, panting.

Dani didn't even manage to reply, finally reaching the top, letting herself go. She felt it as an out of body experience; her mind was blank, she collapsed on her back landing on the soft pillow behind her. “Christ” Jamie managed to scream as she came barely two minutes later than Dani.

Jamie carefully lied down next to Dani, who hadn’t been able to open her eyes yet. She grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer, taking her leg and placing it around her own waist.

“Jamie..” Dani warned her. “I’m super sensitive and--”

“Ssh, I’m just holding you. Don’t stress.” Jamie interrupted her. She placed a soft kiss on Dani’s forehead. And they just stayed like that, in silence, as their respective breaths steadied.

….

“Jamie… Jamie!!” Dani’s voice sounded worried.

The brunette opened her eyes reluctantly, she had fallen into such a deep sleep she didn’t even know where she was.

“What is it? What time is it?” She asked confused.

“Three in the morning. We fell asleep.” Dani began. “And… I think I ruined your bed.” Dani looked mortified.

Jamie frowned. “Oh...oh." She remembered. "Don’t worry, thank God detergent exists.” She smiled softly wanting to reassure her.

“We should shower.” Jamie suggested, smiling.

...

Clean bed sheets, dirty bed sheets on the washing machine, they came back to bed feeling _spic and span_.

“Just so you know… that was the best orgasm I’ve had in my whole life.” Dani confessed, while they were lying down in bed, legs entangled, sweetly looking at each other.

“Told ya.” Jamie winked.

“It was hot as hell, all of it.” Dani went on.

“It definitely was.” Jamie smiled at her widely.

“I think I love you.” Dani said without much thinking.

Jamie froze on the spot. She was caught off guard.

“Dani…” She was noticeably nervous.

“Don’t worry, _J_. You don’t have to say it back. It’s just, I felt it, and I don’t want to hold back anything anymore.” Dani was being honest.

“Fair enough.” Although she wasn’t ready to say it yet, she did lean forward and kiss the tip of her perfect little nose sweetly.

They fell asleep again shortly after.

..

The rest of the weekend, Dani didn't feel so good due to very painful cramps, therefore, any kind of sexual activities were out of the question. However, she certainly enjoyed how sweet Jamie was with her, preparing her all kind of infusions and going to the shop to provide her of random period cravings; it felt so good being that cared after, her heart was full.

Thankfully, the moody rainy weather lasted all weekend, so there was no better plan than staying in bed watching a movie or listening to music or simply sleeping. Dani felt kind of clingy, not wanting to be far from Jamie's hold for more than five minutes; although Jamie made one or two jokes about how Dani seemed to be glued to her, she certainly was enjoying herself. On Sunday night, Dani had crept into her room, with the excuse of being scared of storms. Dani fell asleep in just a moment, tangled up in Jamie's body; _this is what home feels like_ , Jamie thought.

The school week seemed to went by painfully slow, and none of them really enjoyed having to act as if they were no more than _friends_. Jamie had joked about how Dani should be more careful of not staring at her too much, with that lovesick fool face. Of course, Dani would jokingly hit her in the arm, offended.

Lately, all conversations revolved around Chloe and Becca's upcoming birthday party. It was going to be a big one, Becca had repeatedly said, and Dani knew for a fact that Peter had something to do with that. She really hated the way her friend and that idiot would fight and make up all the time, always following the same pattern: Peter would fuck up one way or another, hurting her, and then he'd somehow find the way to get her back. It was so toxic, it made her sick on her stomach, but she had learnt as time went by she had no say in it. Her mind began to wander, thinking about how damn hard would be to be at a party with Jamie, _alcohol involved_ , and not being able to just let themselves be, like for instance, make out. That led her to think about how they really should have some kind of conversation about where their relationship was going, and how they were going to show it up to the world.

Little did she know the way that damned party would turn their lives into a living hell.


	9. dreams come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!  
> Sorry for the angst hehe

“Oh hi there.” Dani greeted Jamie, as she entered the school bathroom.

“Hi” The brunette greeted her back, as she washed her hands. “Were you looking for me?” She frowned.

“No, I just, I ran into you, I guess.” Dani seemed nervous.

Jamie smiled, although she was a little confused.

“So, you saw me asking permission to go to the bathroom, and then, decided to come after that, coincidentally?” She teased her.

Dani giggled nervously. “Well, okay, yeah. I just miss you, and I wanted to be alone with you.” She confessed.

Dani came slightly closer to her, the side of her body resting on the sink. “You could, I don’t know, kiss me?” Dani’s eyes were shimmering.

“Dani… we’re at school, anyone could just get in and--”

“That makes it all more exciting, don’t you think?” Dani went on.

Jamie gave her a warning look when she observed how she got so close to her, her lips were basically brushing.

“Kiss me.” Dani commanded.

“No.” Jamie said, and then she smiled. “ _You_ kiss me”

Dani placed her hand on the back of her neck, pulling her towards her, as much as she could. She kissed her, and Jamie kissed her back. And they kept kissing: moans, tongues, teeth. And they kept kissing, until they had to stop to take a break.

Luckily, in that short period of time that felt like ages for them, no one came into the bathroom. However, given that they weren’t likely to be off each other soon, Jamie took Dani’s hand harshly and then took her to the last toilet’s booth.

Dani couldn’t believe she was actually doing that. She was making out in a rather filthy high school bathroom, with a girl, with a girl she was totally crazy about; she hadn’t done that before, ever, not even with Eddie. And she felt powerful, she felt alive, like she had never felt in her life. Dani tried hard to block the sound of a moan when Jamie sucked on her neck, too hard she was sure there would be a mark there not long after. She felt so wet already, it was actually kind of embarrassing.

“Jamie.” Her urgent tone made the brunette stop and look at her. “I had a dream… the other day.” Her eyes darkened as she remembered it.

“What was it about?” Jamie asked, her lips red and swollen.

“You, and me. Your… your tongue piercing, you know. Down there.” Dani blushed instantly.

When Jamie observed Dani looking down, she knew exactly what she meant.

“Fuck Dani. Did you really dream about that? Why didn’t you tell me?” She sounded fascinated.

“I was embarrassed, of course. But to be honest, I can’t stop thinking about it.” Dani confessed.

Jamie studied her, she didn’t quite understand if Dani was asking her to do that to her, at that very moment.

“Are you saying…?” Jamie let Dani complete the sentence.

She nodded. “I want you, I need you, down… please”.

Jamie thought that maybe she was dreaming; it certainly looked like a dirty fantasy she could easily have had at any given moment. Making out with Dani at the school’s bathroom, the blonde

all flushed and needy asking her to go down on her, seemed too good to be true.

“Am I dreaming?” Jamie had to ask, eyelashes fluttering.

Dani laughed in frustration. “Jamie! Just fuck me.” Her words sounded like a plea, a plea Jamie wasn’t willing to ignore.

The kiss then resumed, but there was no place for much delay now. Jamie traced Dani’s neck with a row of warm kisses, occasionally sucking, making the blonde moan louder than she should.

“If you want this to last I'm going to need you to be quiet. Someone could hear us, _ya_ know.” Jamie smirked, not letting Dani even reply, suddenly changing their positions.

“Sit down on the toilet.” Jamie’s command made Dani’s legs tremble in anticipation.

Dani obliged, feeling _out of her mind with lust_ , as she had never been before. Jamie dropped to her knees then, grinning; she pulled Dani’s corduroy skirt up, and began to slowly pull down

her tights, just after Dani took her own shoes off.

When Jamie slowly pulled Dani’s legs apart, she couldn’t help groaning at the sight. “Christ you’re soaked.”

“Please Jamie.” Dani begged.

And Jamie wasn’t going to make her wait anymore. She knew they were playing with fire already, at the risk of getting caught, and she didn't want- by no means- being interrupted just before

she could do what she was about to.

Dani helped her lifting her hips slightly in the air, so she'd be able to take her panties off. Jamie took a couple of seconds to admire the sight, a not so unfamiliar one already. Then, she

brushed a finger softly and slowly across her folds, observing how Dani’s eyes closed as she winced, fighting against herself not to yell.

Right after, Jamie dragged her tongue over her already swollen clit, and Dani couldn’t fight herself this time, calling out her name in a moan. Jamie stopped for a moment, looking at Dani’s

face, and then she placed a finger on her own mouth, indicating her to be quiet.

She then went on, working her tongue quickly over her clit, one hand holding Dani’s hip as she used the spare one to take one of Dani’s legs and place it over her shoulder, gaining full access to her centre. It took a lot of effort for Dani to be able to look down, and glance down at Jamie, but when she did she felt as if she was in heaven. She found it too hot to handle, so she just pull her head back, overwhelmed by how intense all of it was.

Jamie couldn't get Dani's dream out of her head, and knowing how much she was expecting that, she purposefully brushed the tiny ball of her piercing right over her clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Just like that, don’t stop.” Dani whispered, gasping.

And she didn’t stop, she kept pushing her more and more over the edge, she teased her entrance with the tip of her tongue, making Dani groan and pull her hip even more towards her mouth.

“I’m so close.” Dani warned her.

Then she just went up again, with a couple hard strokes of her tongue, Dani reached her sweet release. Jamie kept brushing her tongue over her folds, now softer, guiding her through her orgasm.

She looked up, and when she saw Dani wince, she knew she was already too sensitive to go on, so she stopped, after leaving a soft kiss there.

“Did it live up to your expectations?” Jamie asked her with a grin, softly moving Dani’s leg from her shoulder to the floor. Before she could wipe off her mouth, Dani surprised her with a kiss,

tasting herself on Jamie’s lips.

“This was a _million_ times better.” And Dani was being a hundred percent honest.

If someone had been in the bathroom during their sexual encounter, they honestly didn’t have a clue. They had been too lost on their lust, on their -not so- quiet noises, their breaths, their

scents to even be able to be aware of anything else in the world.

“I reckon we should go back to class now.” Jamie told Dani, helping her get dressed.

Jamie took Dani’s hand to help her get up from the toilet. When they exited the booth, Dani didn’t count on having such little balance after their activities, and she would have fallen down if Jamie hadn’t caught her just on time.

They both giggled. “Careful there.” Jamie told her amusingly, grabbing her by the waist.

“All your fault.” Dani told her letting out a sweet snort.

However, being too lost on each other, and full with bliss, they hadn’t notice they weren’t alone at the moment.

“Well that was quite the display there.” Chloe directed at them, her tone was cold.

Jamie and Dani looked towards her immediately, frozen to the spot. Just before any of them could utter a single word, Chloe went on.

“So that you know, Mrs. Roberts had been asking for you tirelessly. She was just… _so_ mad. You both have missed the math’s semester test, so she expects you two to go to the principal’s

office and explain to him why you weren’t in class.” She explained. “Oh, and don’t even bother. I don’t want any kind of explanation from either of you.”

Jamie chuckled. “We weren’t going to explain anything to you, Chloe. We’ve talked about this a hundred times, I don’t owe you shit.” Jamie sounded angry.

“Good luck.” She turned around to leave, but then she turned in her heels. “Oh and Dani, don’t worry, I won’t tell your boyfriend about this.” She winked sarcastically at her.

“He’s not---” But just before she could finish the sentence, the girl was gone.

Jamie was fuming.

“We screwed up Jamie. Fuck, my mum’s gonna kill me. And.. I don’t, I don’t believe she’s not gonna tell anyone.” Dani sounded alarmed.

Jamie took Dani’s hand, to make her stop relentlessly biting her nails, and made her get closer to her. “Hey, listen to me. Everything’s going to be alright, let’s not spoil this awesome thing that

just happened because of this bullshit.” She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Dani smiled, still nervous. “Guess you’re gonna need to wash your mouth before you know… we talk to the principal.”

“Oh, yes, fuck.” Jamie said, and they both laughed.

………

Everything was _definitely_ not alright. They got suspended for the next school day, and Dani was never, ever, going to forget her mother’s unbearable high pitched screams about it. Karen grounded her, telling her she was by no means allowed to go to Rebecca’s birthday party; however, and surprisingly enough for both Dani and Jamie, Dennis convinced Karen to go easy on them. He had told her ‘we all have messed up as kids, let’s not overreact’; Jamie had never seen his father so understanding, maybe he had really softened up being in love and all that. Dani couldn’t help feeling annoyed at her mother’s sudden change of opinion, due to her lover’s words, but then she was also really pleased her mother would let her alone for a while. The young pair hadn’t even had the opportunity to have a conversation about what had happened between them in the bathroom, nor about what was happening between them at all,because Karen had forced them both to be basically locked in their rooms studying for the rescheduled math exam (as she had convinced Mrs. Roberts to do it as a favor, being tirelessly persistent about it). And Dani knew, Dani felt in her gut, they needed to have a conversation about it and she also knew...she had to talk to Eddie soon enough.

“Jamie…” Dani tried to talk between kisses, but Jamie simply didn’t stop. “We have to-” Another kiss, and another. She had to literally pull away and put a hand on Jamie’s mouth in order to

stop her.

Jamie groaned, and Dani laughed at it.

“Listen to me!” Dani sighed. But then, just as she was about to start talking, she heard a horn honking loudly outside her house. “Fuck. That must be Ana.”

Jamie hugged Dani, placing her arms around her waist. “What is it that you want to talk about so badly?”

Another honk.

“Arghhhh. We’ll talk tomorrow, it’s nothing, really.” Dani said. But it wasn’t _nothing_.

\-----

When they got to the party, not many people had arrived yet. Ana had insisted on arriving early, because, quoting her: ‘if we get there early, we’ll be able to eat the best food, and then we

won’t have a huge hangover tomorrow morning’. They guessed they couldn’t beat that logic.

As Jamie saw the food tables full of all kinds of meat, burgers, sausages, chicken wings, she knew, she wasn’t going to eat much.

Dani thanked the odds about the fact that Eddie hadn’t arrived to Becca’s yet, and Chloe was nowhere to be seen either, given that it would be an unbearably awkward situation, as not many

people were around to be even able to make a getaway.

Dani distracted her thoughts by eating one, and then two burgers.

“Hey Dani, leave something for the others, _babe_.” Peter said to her amusingly.

Dani cringed at his idiotic remark, and the totally inappropriate pet name he used; she observed how Jamie gave him a death stare.

“And you _Brit_ , are you too sophisticated to eat this American junk?” He kept teasing.

Dani tensed.

“I’m a vegetarian.” Jamie said dryly.

Peter laughed exaggeratedly. “That’s bullshit. What does that mean, you don’t really eat any meat?” He asked in disbelief, like trying to ridicule her.

Dani wouldn’t have been near surprised if Jamie had punched him in the face in that exact moment, he was just insufferable.

“Nope.” Jamie smirked. “Well, I guess I only eat _pussy_.” Jamie said, winking at him.

Dani spitted out the beer she was drinking, looking at Jamie with her big blue eyes wide open. Becca and Ana started laughing; Peter went quiet, his jaw tensed.

\-----

The house was full not long after. People everywhere, most of them, people from school; but also, there were loads of people who they didn’t have a clue who they were. Dani thought they’d be Chloe’s friends or maybe even Peter’s; she had been purposefully avoiding running into Eddie, knowing that was not the time nor the place to have the conversation she was sure he wanted to have.

“Not even a little tiny quick kiss?” Jamie insisted, being already noticeably drunk. She hadn’t had much to eat, so the alcohol had positively hit her harder.

They were outside the house, on Becca’s patio. It was full of people, some of them having a smoke, others making out, others getting some much needed air. They were rather out of sight,

seated on a hammock, in a corner which was pretty dark.

“Jamie, Eddie’s around. Let’s not fuck up, okay? Please.” Dani pleaded, but her voice broke at the _please_ , as Jamie kissed her softly on the side of her neck.

“I’m going to kill you, I swear I will.” Dani let out a frustrated sight. She was pretty drunk too, and also, horny. But she was always horny around Jamie, so that was nothing new.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just…” Now she was whispering in her ear. “I can’t stop thinking about your pussy, and your taste.” She bit Dani’s ear quickly, hard.

“Fuck, Jamie!” Dani complained.

“Guuuuurrrrls” Ana appeared out of nowhere, with Becca at her side. “What are you doing here, hiding?” Ana seemed confused.

“We’re not, we’re not hiding.” Dani smiled nervously.

“Jamie" Becca started. "My sister’s looking for you. She told me she wanted to talk to you. Upstairs.” 

Dani looked at Jamie, puzzled. “Ugh, too lazy to move.” Jamie replied, leaning back and resting herself against the wall.

“J… maybe, she wants to tell you something important, you should go.” Dani told her, fearing she will tell Eddie about them because of Jamie ignoring her.

“Alright.” Jamie told reluctantly. When she got up, Ana had to help her, as she staggered a little due to the buzz.

Dani cursed her luck. She was drunk, and she was needy; she wanted Jamie so bad, and she wanted her now, but she knew she just couldn’t. She had to make things right, Eddie deserved

better, or at least she thought.

\---------

“Chloe, you were looking for me?” Jamie said apathetically.

“Yes, I was. Look, this is my friend Claire. When I told her I had a very _hot_ Brit friend she just insisted on meeting you.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, not even trying to hide her annoyance. She couldn’t believe she had made her go all the way there and leave Dani just for that bullshit.

“So, _so_ nice to meet you.” The tall blonde girl kissed her on the cheek without given her enough time to pull away. She absolutely hated strangers touching her. She frowned, and her

expression became cranky.

“Chloe told me you appreciate good weed.” The blonde said, and Jamie was then paying attention.

“I do.” She quickly replied. She knew for a fact she had a long night ahead, not being able to kiss Dani, even less touching her in any way, and also she had to witness fucking Edmund drooling

over her with his sad puppy face; so she reckoned being high would somehow help her going through it.

She just didn’t understand why she had to go to a private room for Claire to prepare her a fucking joint, but, she did, she just craved it by then, and she was too drunk to argue. She was

positive that girl was into her, but she didn’t care, she didn’t give two fucks about her really, her mind was occupied by only _one_ person; certainly not her.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t believe the girl's nerve, when she suddenly felt intrusive lips on hers. She was so relentless, she didn’t even have time to react when the blonde had pushed her to

the mattress, straddling her and kissing her.

“Jamie? What the fuck?” Dani’s voice came from behind them, as she opened the door, Chloe right at her side smirking.

Jamie quickly pulled Claire away. “Don’t you fucking dare touch me again you hear me? Fucking Americans I swear to God.” She pushed her.

When she looked towards the door, Dani was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts abt the chapter!!!! 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated🥺
> 
> :))))))


	10. Punch it real good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see in the comments, I made a terrible mistake and worded a idea totally wrongly, and I honestly feel so bad about it. Wasn’t my intention, I took down that part, but maybe you (readers) think that this is already ruined? The rest of the story, I mean. Dani slept with Eddie out of resentment and fear and feeling confused about everything in general. However, what I meant when Jamie told her she should be careful who she gives access to her body, was because Eddie had been sexually with another girl. And Dani (being insecure) thought she was calling her the s- word. It’s not that I think she would be that for sleeping with someone, or it’s not like Jamie wanted to say that. I meant that Dani took it the wrong way. This being said  
> , I think it’s totally my fault. If you think it should be over, I’ll just delete the fic and that’s it. I feel pretty bad and don’t want to make anyone else feel bad either. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Cw: violence? a couple of punches, nothing too graphic.

“Dani, are you okay?” Becca asked her friend, observing how she drank the whisky bottle Ana was holding to the last drop. 

“That’s gonna hurt tomorrow.” Ana assured her, astonished. 

“Fine, everything’s just fine.” She said as she went back inside with the fixed idea of drinking every alcohol beverage she'd find in her way. 

Her friends went after her, meeting her at the kitchen, where she was drinking vodka shots as if it was just water.

“Fuck, Dani. Stop it.” Ana told her while taking the little glass off her hands. It’s not like their friends were much more sober than her, but they could tell that was definitely not typical Dani and they were positively worried. 

“Can you please talk to us, what is it?” Becca insisted.

Just before Dani had the chance to utter any word, Jamie appeared.

“Finally. I’ve been looking for you for a while now. We need to talk.” Jamie sounded so preocuppied, and she tried to hold her hand to take her somewhere more private. 

“I won’t fucking talk to you.” She was so, so drunk. 

Ana and Becca looked at each other in confusion. They already knew something was going on between the two girls, but now they were pretty sure of it. As if that wasn’t enough, a very drunk Eddie appeared out of nowhere, also demanding Dani’s attention. 

“Dani, we need to talk, please.” He told her too close to her face for Jamie’s liking.

“Hey, fuck off.” Jamie warned him. 

“What if _you_ fuck off, instead?” Eddie sounded angry.

Like if it was some kind of typical American teenager movie, Chloe joined them at the scene, rubbing more salt into the wound. 

“Jamie, Claire said she’s still waiting for you, to finish what you started, you know what I mean.” She smirked. 

“Let’s go.” Dani took Eddie’s hand without hesitation, leading him outside the house to head together towards Dani’s house.

“You’re a fucking psycho. Rebecca, your sister’s fucking shit, you should now.” She said and then she stormed out of there, leaving both Ana and Becca open-mouthed. Becca looked at her sister with a scolding look, not knowing what had happened, but knowing her too well to guess she had fucked up.

Jamie thought Dani had headed to the back garden, and not finding her there, she assumed she had left the party. By the time Jamie was exiting the house, she peeked at the two malicious girls who had set her up before, and she decided to go to confront them. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Chloe was talking about something related to Edmund; knowing they were not seeing her just yet, as there was a group of people just between them, blocking the sight of Jamie, she decided to listen to the whole story just before she went there.

‘That girl’s gonna be so mortified when she finds out I kissed both her actual and her ex.’ Claire said, and both girls laughed. ‘Well actually, you also fucked her ex, so, it’s even worse. God I still can’t believe perfect Danielle Clayton has been cheated on, although...I don’t blame the guy. She's insufferable.’ Chloe went on. Jamie felt how her blood boiled, she thought about how that fucker had really had the nerve to cheat on Dani, and then _gaslighting_ her as if she had been the one cheating him with someone else. He was scum. She then decided she didn’t give a fuck about those mean, sad girls, she just cared about Dani, so she finally left. 

When Jamie got home, she observed Dani’s bedroom lights were on. She went up the stairs and headed directly to her room to knock at the door. However, when she heard a manly voice through the door -Edmund’s- she took a step back. Her mind started racing, but then she stopped, thinking maybe she was just talking to him about the whole thing between them or maybe he was telling her about his cheating. So she waited in her room, she waited until he'd have left so she could explain to Dani what had happened back at Becca’s. 

Dani’s mind was an absolute mess. She was drunk, and she was angry: she was angry at herself, for having thought she was important to Jamie, that she wasn’t just another one to add to the tally of conquests. But she was wrong, she had been wrong all along; she wouldn’t stop remembering the sight of that girl on top of Jamie, kissing her, Jamie kissing her back. Just after she had been telling her the way she missed her body. Jamie had done that to her, even knowing how hard it had been for her to accept her feelings, her sexuality, after having trusted her with her body, her intimacy. She just couldn’t believe how she could have been so silly to think she was special. 

So she went on. She let herself go, she let herself fall again into the ‘right thing’: that’s what she repeated to herself while kissing Eddie, that’s how she was trying to convince herself that she wasn’t absolutely fucking all up, that this was what was expected of her, by her friends, by her mother, by the other people at school, in town. And then she was half naked, and Eddie was touching her, and then in top of her. And she felt so furious, so hurt by Jamie, that she let herself go, knowing perfectly well how awfully bad she’d feel after. 

_What’s taking so fucking long?_ Jamie told herself. She was just about to exit her room and just enter Dani’s to check if she was alright, when she started hearing what was actually going on. She recognized the sounds, it would be impossible not to: the sound of the headboard hitting the wall, the grunts, the silent moans, Eddie cursing, saying her name in whispers. She felt sick; literally, she felt like she was going to throw up, so she headed to the bathroom, and she did. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or what she had just witnessed, or everything put together, that awful night. She couldn't wait for it to be over, so she stayed a little more in there, hoping when she went back to her room the show was over. 

Dani thought this little act of revenge towards Jamie’s treason would somehow make her feel good. It absolutely didn’t, she felt like shit. She had used Eddie to hurt Jamie, she had put herself in a situation she absolutely didn’t want to live again, and she was now just thinking about how different it had been with Jamie; how wrong had been with Eddie, and how right being with Jamie felt. _I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up_ , she couldn’t stop repeating herself. 

In the morning, not long after she opened her eyes, Dani went running straight to her bathroom to throw up. She let it all out, or at least that’s what she thought, as she felt empty afterwards. She brushed her teeth, twice, and still she could taste the alcohol on her mouth; she noticed then, she was naked, only last night’s t-shirt on. She slowly opened the bathroom door, and when she saw Eddie lying down sleeping on her bed, all the memories of the party - and the afterparty - came back to her mind like poisoned darts. She fell a hollow on her chest, a sinking feeling. 

“Eddie, come on. Eddie, you have to leave. It’s 8 a.m.” Dani whispered to him. 

He opened his eyes and got off the bed, starting to pick up his clothes which were on the floor, erratically. “But Danielle, we still need to talk.” 

“We will. Just not know, we don’t want Karen waking up and discovering you’ve spent the night in my room.” It was an excuse, but also true.

“Right, right.” Eddie agreed, smiling. 

Just before heading out, at the door, Eddie tried to kiss her goodbye on the lips, but Dani turned her face away.

“Oh. Okay. See you around I guess.” And with that, he left. 

She just felt so, so bad. She couldn’t understand how her life had been turned upside down in such a horrible way. Not even two days ago, she had felt the happiest in her whole life, she felt safe, full, with Jamie. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about how she had just made out with another girl, like nothing of what had happened between them mattered. Feeling she needed some fresh air, she decided to go to the little garden at the back of her house, thinking she couldn’t stand going back to her room and confronting what had happened the night before. She just stood there, pressing one finger into each of her temples, massaging there, trying to lessen a little the palpitating pain of her headache.

“Is he gone now?” A sudden voice startled her, making her turn around. 

“Hope it was worth it. Didn’t seem like it, though.” Jamie went on. 

The brunette was just there, seated on a bench, smoking. 

“I'm not talking to you.” Dani uttered, and turned her back again. She felt it though, how the brunette was walking slowly towards her. 

“Look at me.” Jamie commanded in a very husky voice.

Dani felt her insides tremble. How could it be that with only the sound of her voice she could have that much power over her?. Hesitant at first, she finally faced her. 

“Was it good? Did you enjoy it?” Jamie was dangerously close to her face. 

“I’m not going to tell you that, so cut it.” Dani was beginning to lose her mind. “Did you come? Like you did with me? That hard?” Jamie smirked, and brushed her lips against hers intentionally.

Dani pushed her. “You’re disgusting. Really. How do you have the nerve to talk about that when you were about to fuck a random girl last night? That’s if you didn’t actually do it.” Dani’s eyes welled with tears.

“If only you had listened to me. Fuck Dani, why didn’t you listen? Chloe fucking set me up. That girl...was one of her friends, who does all that she wants to. She’s mad I chose you and not her. Don’t you see it?. God of course you don’t. You wouldn’t see shit not even if it's in front of your fucking face.” Jamie was angered by the moment. 

“I don’t believe you.” Dani 's voice shook.

“Of course you’d say that. But you know the truth, deep down. Now that you’re looking me in the eyes… you know, Dani. And it hurts me so much that you chose to believe a pathetic obvious immature set up some brats came up with, instead of even listening to me.” Jamie sounded disappointed.

Dani’s head hurt so much she thought she was going to pass out. Her whole body ached, and she had a huge knot on her throat. Jamie’s words touched her deeply, it was all too much to handle, too intense. 

“Stop, please.” She held her own face between her hands. 

Jamie remembered then about what she had learnt the night before. Eddie had cheated on Dani, and obviously, taking into account what had happened, Dani didn’t have a clue; that only made her angrier. 

“You know what, you should be more careful who you give access to your body.” Her tone was cold. 

Dani pushed her. Jamie smiled, ironically. Then she pushed her harder, like a kind of coping mechanism due to her feeling like she didn’t have any control over herself, over the whole situation. 

“Dani I swear to God if you push me again--” 

But she didn’t get to finish: Dani pushed her again. 

Jamie grabbed her by the t-shirt and pinned her to her body, kissing her furiously. Dani let out a strangled noise, having taken her by surprise, but then she just gave in and kissed her back. She accepted Jamie’s tongue into her mouth, whimpering at the touch. Two seconds ago, they were about to kill each other and now, they were devouring each other’s mouths. They stopped though, at a given moment, looking at each other, gasping.

“I hope you enjoyed that. Because it was the last time.” Jamie turned on her heels, and went inside the house, leaving Dani there, high and dry.

...

Dani knew Jamie needed time. She wasn’t sure if she was going to forgive her, ever; but she certainly knew that day wasn’t the best to try to get to her. She knew perfectly well she had hurt her, deeply. She had been a complete asshole, an immature child, and now it was time to face the consequences of her screw-up. Tears were streaming down her face as she showered. And they kept coming when she lied on her bed, having taken at least two different medications to try to stop her headache - and hangover - however, all the crying wasn’t helping with that. 

For the first time in a while, she had seen her mother really worried about her. She had been trying to get down to what was going on with her daughter, but Dani simply lied to her, telling her that she wasn’t getting along that well with Eddie lately. Karen had brought her a hot towel to put on her forehead, and with that, and all her tiredness, she finally could get some sleep. 

On Monday, Dani was organizing her books inside her locker; Jamie was quietly doing the same by her side. She noticed how Chloe placed herself - purposefully- two lockers away from her, on her back, as she gossiped about something with two other girls.

“Oh yeah you heard too? It’s so embarrassing, like...more than half the school knows Eddie cheated on Dani, but not her.” She heard them laughing.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Dani had approached the girls, now confronting Chloe.

“Oh my god! Dani, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were there.” Chloe’s words couldn’t sound more fake if she tried.

“You’re lying, you just hate me and you’re lying.” Dani said, as she swallowed hard.

“Dani… she’s not, my sister saw it too, at one of Peter’s parties.” One of the other two girls added. Her face went pale. She felt her knees failing her, like she was going to fall down any minute.

"The guys are at gym class, right?" Dani asked the other girls, and they nodded.

She turned back on them and started running towards the gym, leaving all her things behind, her locker open. 

Jamie closed it, and then walked to Chloe, grabbing her by the arm: “Listen carefully to me, this has to stop.” 

When Jamie got to the gym, she couldn’t believe what she saw. Dani was totally out of her wits. 

“Fucking liar, you cheated on me and then treated me like a cheater!” Dani was yelling. Eddie looked at her poker-faced, he didn’t really know what to say.

The rest of the guys were just observing the whole situation, amused, instead of actually doing something. “Say something!” Dani commanded as she pushed him. 

“Hey, hey Dani. Easy.” Peter interceded. 

By that time, Jamie was already at her side, trying to take her out of there, but she didn’t listen.

“I mean, you’re hot and all, but you’re kind of prude, you can’t blame the guy.” Peter joked. 

Dani didn’t think, didn’t hesitated, and before she knew her fist was on Peter’s face. Hard, so hard, she thought her knuckles were actually broken. Jamie’s jaw dropped, and the rest of the team started laughing at Peter. 

Jamie saw Peter’s movement before Dani, and she placed herself between the both of them, earning a punch in the eye. It wasn’t very hard, because she could stand back a bit, but it would surely leave a mark. She smirked, sarcastically, as she whispered the word _fucker_ , and then she punched him back positively harder.

“ENOUGH!” The coach appeared having noticed from afar the group that had been formed around the four of them. “What are you guys? Ten years old? I can’t leave you alone for a minute. All four of your, to the principal’s office, now!” He sounded agitated.

All of them gained a four-day suspension. And Dani knew pretty well this time she wasn’t going to avoid being grounded. She tried to save Jamie from it, explaining to the principal she had just defended herself, but surely Jamie's endless use of the words _bullshit_ , _yankees_ and _bunch of arseholes_ , didn’t help her in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see in the comments, I made a terrible mistake and worded a idea totally wrongly, and I honestly feel so bad about it. Wasn’t my intention, I took down that part, but maybe you (readers) think that this is already ruined? The rest of the story, I mean. Dani slept with Eddie out of resentment and fear and feeling confused about everything in general. However, what I meant when Jamie told her she should be careful who she gives access to her body, was because Eddie had been sexually with another girl. And Dani (being insecure) thought she was calling her the s- word. It’s not that I think she would be that for sleeping with someone, or it’s not like Jamie wanted to say that. I meant that Dani took it the wrong way. This being said  
> , I think it’s totally my fault. If you think it should be over, I’ll just delete the fic and that’s it. I feel pretty bad and don’t want to make anyone else feel bad either. Thanks for reading :)


	11. My hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I'm TERRIFIED of posting this (given the previous circumstances) but, I had this written for a while now, and actually I have the next one written too... so, here it goes.
> 
> **THIS IS STILL ANGST, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANGST, PLEASE DON'T PROCEED**
> 
> Must say, next one is better. They talk, cause they really need to, you know. Communication is key!. So, if I find  
> you like this one, I'll post the next -probably- tomorrow. So you don't have to wait too much after two angsty  
> chapters. May I remind you this all will end all right? Well I do, I remind you, just enjoy the process, and don't hate me pls.
> 
> **TW: Mentions of alcoholism, depiction of a panic attack.**
> 
> (i think and hope i covered all up)

“I don’t even have to tell you Dani, I don’t want to see your face now. Go to your room. We’ll talk about this later.” Karen sounded disappointed.

Jamie was a little apart from them, listening to what her dad was telling her in some kind of whisper. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn’t that good, as she was sent to her room too.

After a while, Jamie heard a little shy knocking on her door. She thought it would be probably Mikey, having heard of all the fuss already, wanting to know all the details.

“It’s… me. Can I come in?” Dani’s voice sounded as soft as silk.

“Yeah.” Jamie finally told her, after a couple of minutes considering it. Knowing she was going to be grounded for a good while, she could use some company.

Dani saw the brunette lying down on her bed, her legs on the floor, arms wrapped below her head. She went to sit down beside her.

“I just hate that she plays the role model-worried mother now out of the blue. I’m sure she does it for your dad to see.” Dani sounded certainly annoyed.

Jamie chuckled. “I mean, I don’t know how your mother acted around you before us but.. I’m pretty sure any parent would react badly over a school fight like this one, and a four days suspension for that matter.” Jamie reasoned.

“Yeah, I know… it’s just, she wasn’t the perfect parent you know, growing up. After my father died, she drank all day, every day. She would even forget to buy groceries, or to pay the bills, many times... I couldn’t get to shower on school days, or bring food for lunch break. I was ten when he died.” Jamie now looked at her sincerely. “And now she acts so disappointed in me, well I was disappointed too, and I didn’t say anything.” Dani confessed.

She had actually never talked about that, not even with her friends. It was a painful part of her life, she didn’t like to dwell on. Karen had changed though, over the years. She drank only occasionally; of course, that was a direct result of getting professional help. However, she just couldn’t magically erase all those years of her life from her mind. Besides, her mother certainly kept on being a handful.

“I reckon you should talk to her about that” Jamie advised her.

Dani nodded softly.

“I mean, certainly not now. Not a good time.” Jamie chuckled. And Dani did too.

There was a silence then. Not an awkward one, precisely; it was actually expected. Dani was now lying on the bed too, looking towards Jamie.

“Thank you… for defending me. I'm so sorry you got a punch because of it though.” Dani said biting her lip, nervous.

“Was nothing. Did you see him? He was far worse. This _gold fist_ , never disappoints.” Jamie said in a - fake - serious tone, at the same time she lifted her slightly hurt hand.

Dani snorted. And Jamie looked at her, melting. She hated herself for feeling like that, she hated finding her so cute, and gorgeous, even when she had broken her heart into a million pieces just days before.

“Does it hurt?” Jamie said, looking at Dani’s fist.

“Yeah, a little.” Dani winced when Jamie took her hand as delicately as she could, to take a close look into it.

“Sorry.” Jamie whispered. “We need to take after this.” She said, as she got up. “Wait for me here.” And she went downstairs.

*

“Ouch” Dani complained, as Jamie placed softly, on and off, several ice cubes wrapped around a cloth napkin on her inflamed hand.

“Don’t be a child.” Jamie smiled, being even more cautious after that.

“Now let me.” Dani’s -healthy- hand took the napkin from Jamie, and she leant forward to place it softly on her -now not so swollen- eye.

“Fuck!” She screamed at the cold contact.

“Uh, how’s the child now?” Dani teased her, giggling.

Jamie sighed. “It does hurt. Fucking arsehole I swear to God, had he hit you, he’d be dead by now.”

Jamie sounded so serious, Dani feared that that could be actually true.

Dani felt her heart warm. Jamie fighting for her like that, taking care of her, even when she fucked her up big time. She was truly a gem of a person.

She took the ices off of her face slowly, now looking at her in the eyes.

“You’re my hero”

Dani’s sweet words made Jamie feel fireworks inside her chest. However, she couldn’t just get out of her head the sounds of her having sex with Eddie, or the way she just refused to listen to her, and decided to hurt her intentionally.

Her expression hardened instantly. “You know, Dani. It’s getting late, it’s better that you go to your room now. Thanks for this, though.”

Dani felt her heart sink in. She had been lost in that little sweet bubble they had built due to the school fight, she had forgotten about how mad Jamie was at her. She wasn’t only mad, she was hurt, and she didn’t know how to fix it. Nevertheless, she knew her too well already, to know she needed space… and time.

“No problem. Thank you actually, it feels better already.” She said lifting her hand a little, and then she left the room.

....

As days went by, Dani noticed she got to see less and less of Jamie. She thought she was probably avoiding her, and she couldn’t blame anyone else than herself for that.

When she met her friends outside school, Jamie would always make up some excuse to finally not show up. She felt awful, she didn’t want her to feel alone, or having to avoid who were her friends now too, because of her shitty actions.

“Why couldn't Jamie come this time, then?” Ana frowned, as she took a sip of her frozen latte.

“She went to watch his brother play soccer, or something like that.” Dani told them, looking very distracted with her own thoughts.

Becca and Ana looked at each other. They just knew something was going on, and they had given Dani plenty of time to come clean with them, but she just didn’t.

“Dani” Becca called her attention, but she didn’t hear her.

“Hey!” She clasped her fingers, in order to make her get out of her limbo.

“Oh, shit sorry, I was miles away.” Dani smiled awkwardly.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on, now?” Her friend looked at her with a concerned face.

“Nothing, it’s just...exam season, I guess. Haven’t been studying--” Ana stopped her.

“Cut the bullshit, Dani. We’re not dumb, we know something is happening between you and Jamie.”

Dani felt her mouth dry. She knew her friends might suspect something by then but, she hadn’t even considered the possibility of telling them the truth.

“What do you mean?” It’s the only thing that she came up with.

Becca sighed heavily. “Dani, I don’t want to put words on my mouth that should be said by you. I don’t want to make assumptions, or make you feel uncomfortable. Ana and me have been worried about you, and although we suspect what it might be, we’re not forcing you to tell us if you’re not ready.”

“We only want you to know, and be sure of this, we’re not going to judge you, ever. We don’t care who you like or love or whatever. We just want to be there for you, and we absolutely hate seeing you suffer in silence.” Ana completed Becca’s words.

Dani’s eyes watered instantly, and just as if she was some kind of river about to overflow, she started crying like a baby. She just couldn’t contain herself anymore. Her friends approached her and held her, telling her once and again everything would be alright.

After a good while, she was able to stop crying and took a couple of deep breaths. “I think I’m into girls.” Then she corrected herself. “I don’t think it actually… I know.”

“Okay, we’re listening.” Becca said.

“It’s just that, I think that I’ve always known, somehow, but I buried it deep down where not even myself could see it. And I obviously deceived myself by forcing a relationship with someone I didn’t love, and that I didn’t feel attracted to… at all.” She felt a huge weight taken off her shoulders."I mean, I loved Eddie, I guess I still do, somehow, but never the way it was expected"

Becca held her hand. “Dani, that’s totally fine. We’re young, we’re not supposed to know who we are yet, not even remotely. If you lied to yourself before, that’s in the past now. You get to evolve, to change, and we’re gonna love the real Dani more than any other adulterated version of you.” She was being a hundred percent sincere.

“So you’re not mad at me? Or disappointed?” Dani sniffled.

“Are you kidding? Don’t be silly. Actually I don’t know what’s really going on with you and the _Brit_ but… wow you really have good taste huh.” Ana said funnily.

Dani laughed, and then she started crying again. “But I screwed up, I’ve lost her now.”

Dani told her friends all the story, once she was able to talk like a normal person. Her friends told her she should just give her time, more even, and let things fall into place naturally. That didn’t precisely make her feel better, but she certainly thanked being able to share now all her concerns with her friends, and not having to swallow up all her pain. She was proud of at least that.

...

A whole month had passed since the party. Things between her and Jamie hadn’t quite improved really. Jamie had begun to hang out with her and their friends again though, probably due to Ana’s tirelessly insistence. Still, she acted kind of awkward and cold around her, and it killed her every time, feeling her a stranger after all that had happened between them.

On the other hand, she wasn’t feeling herself lately. She felt more tired than usual, more irritated. _Must be my upcoming period_ , she told herself.

“Fuck. My period.”

She started panicking. In fact, she was sure she was suffering a panic attack. Her breaths were all over the place, she felt like she was actually drowning. She hadn’t realized her door was half open.

“Dani! Are you okay?” Jamie entered her room, having heard strange noises as she went up the stairs. “Come on, breathe, slowly. Look at me.” She placed her hands on both her shoulders, trying to keep her in one place, as she wouldn’t stop moving around the room.

“My, my, Jamie, my-” She couldn’t get one sentence straight.

Jamie placed her forehead on hers. “Sssh, don’t talk. Focus on your breath, listen to my voice. Breathe, one breath at a time.” Jamie guided her.

After a couple of minutes, Dani was finally breathing normally(ish). Jamie took her hand and took her to the edge of the bed, making her sit there.

“Now tell me what’s going on.” She asked her, her words perfectly placed one after the other, as if she didn’t want her to get overwhelmed again.

Dani frowned, now looking at her.

“You’re all sweaty. Where were you?” Dani asked her.

“I went for a run. Don’t change the subject, tell me what happened.” Jamie insisted, now her words less controlled.

“You’re a runner now?” Dani asked her, confused. She had this strange need to get to know anything that was going in her life, due to their recent mutual disconnection.

Jamie sighed. “I run when I need to clear my mind. Now don’t ask me why I need to clear my mind, because I’m not going to tell you.” Jamie observed her expression changing into a disappointed one. “Dani, talk to me.” She sounded impatient.

Dani exhaled heavily. “I didn’t get my period. For over a week now.”

Jamie looked at her confused. “Well that’s not so weird, is it? Sometimes women's periods are a little out of control, it happens." Jamie tried to reason.

“I think I…” Dani swallowed hard, and she felt as if some kind of poison was now going down her throat. “I can’t remember if Eddie wore a condom, the last time we…” She couldn’t even finish.

Jamie’s face changed instantly. Her preoccupation gone, anger taking place. “The fuck? You didn’t even use a bloody condom? What the hell Dani?” She was furious.

“Okay, I don’t need this.” Dani got up from the bed.

“Did he come inside you?” Jamie insisted.

“Fuck, Jamie, I can’t remember. Maybe. I was too drunk.” Dani felt awful.

Jamie shook her head in disbelief, laughing sarcastically.

“How can't you even know if you used protection?. He fucked other people Dani, for hell’s sake, you don’t even care about your health?” She was far too mad.

“I didn’t know he had cheated on me by then. God why are you so harsh on me?” Dani started crying.

“I can’t. I really can’t Dani, I'm sorry.” Jamie sounded like she was going to cry any minute.

“Please, Jamie.” Dani begged, crying.

“I… No, I can’t. I’m going to call one of your friends, so you’re not alone figuring that out. But I’m out of this, sorry.” She left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> I was so glad to read your feedback on the previous one, which is actually why I decided to keep going, so thanks! :))))
> 
> Would love some feedback on the other fic I write (where they're mums), if you're reading it, and liking it, ofc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991586/chapters/73828893 <3
> 
> my playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3B1y0aqERz74MhuXyp5HqP?si=YgdQvJZ5RCyoBes0dEMWOw (follow if u fancy)


End file.
